


Wrecking Ball

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diferencia de edad, Huir, M/M, hijos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tenía que dejar de hacer eso, pero Niall simplemente no hacía que fuera fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecking Ball

Wrecking Ball

Summary: Liam tenía que dejar de hacer eso, pero Niall simplemente no hacía que fuera fácil.

*  
Niall volvió a golpear el asiento trasero con su pie, observando como el chofer arrugaba los labios y apretaba el volante. Sonrió para sí mismo y se puso sus audífonos sobre sus orejas, tarareando esa canción que Harry había grabado para él, cerró los ojos y de nuevo golpeo el asiento.

-Deja de hacerlo.

Niall no escuchó que se lo dijera, pero si le leyó los labios cuándo abrió los ojos, saco la lengua, se recostó sobre el asiento de la camioneta y espero paciente a que llegaran.

Tenía que ir a sus clases extras, ya que su padre no creía que lo que le enseñaban en la escuela fuera suficiente, se encontraba a punto de terminar la escuela regular, le tocaba ir a la universidad y ver qué diablos iba a estudiar.

La camioneta se detuvo minutos después y Niall vio que ya estaban en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía su maestro, sonriendo se acomodó mejor y espero a que le abrieran la puerta.

-No sé porque te gusta hacer eso- gimió el chofer abriendo la puerta y subiendo a su lado.

-Vamos Liam-Niall lo atrajo por la solapa de su saco y lo empujo hacía abajo, donde se descansaban los pies, pero Liam no lo dejo y el que callo limpiamente en el piso de la camioneta fue Niall, con Liam sobre él- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Liam le acarició la cabeza-Unos diez minutos.

-Es perfecto-Niall lo atrajo por el cuello y lo beso lentamente, subiendo sus piernas y enganchándolas en la cintura de Liam-Vamos, bésame.

Liam negó-No vamos a iniciar algo que no se puede terminar- se alejó dejando sus manos a los lados de la cadera de Niall- tu maestro te está esperando.

Niall negó-Vamos Liam, hazme algo.

Sonrió de lado y se inclinó hasta su oído-Eres un adolescente con demasiadas hormonas.

-Y tú eres un viejo-Niall hizo un puchero- vamos Liam, no eres tan mayor que yo, sabes muy bien que quieres esto.

-Yo no dije que no Niall- bajo a dejarle un beso-Algo rápido.

Niall sonrió de felicidad y subió sus manos a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, los dedos hábiles de Liam le desabrocharon los pantalones y bajaron su bóxer un poco.

-No vayas a hacer un desastre-Liam le dijo viéndolo a los ojos-hablo enserio Niall, no quiero limpiar la camioneta de nuevo.

Niall ansioso se removió-Yo no controlo como me vengo- le dijo jugando- que tal si evitamos eso y te lo tragas.

Liam negó- Que tal si evitamos todo y te vas a tu clase-hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Niall lo detuvo.

-No, lo siento, perdón-se sentó y se apoyó contra la puerta- Voy a tratar de no hacer un destrozo-levantó la mano-promesa.

-Buen niño-Liam le dijo y le dio otro beso, tomo con su mano el miembro de Niall y lo masajeo suavemente, sabía que solo con eso era suficiente, últimamente Niall era muy impaciente y cualquier toque le hacía temblar y excitarse muy rápido.

-Liam…-gimió mordiéndose los labios- quiero que me cojas.

-No, no hay tiempo-Liam acelero sus movimientos y obligó a Niall a caerse de nuevo contra el piso, le beso el cuello, succionando un poco, no tanto, porque Niall no podía tener marcas en su cuello- vamos niño.

Niall gimió bajito cuándo Liam lo llamó así y abrió los ojos para ver como Liam jugaba con su pene y llevo su mano hasta su miembro entrelazándola con la de Liam-Me voy a venir, ponme el bóxer o voy a manchar todo- se echó hacía atrás y llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Liam.

El otro le subió el bóxer que se ajustó de nuevo a sus caderas y lo siguió masturbando por encima de la tela, hasta que con un fuerte gemido Niall se corrió y sintió la tela húmeda, Niall se estremeció unos segundos antes de soltarlo y sonreír como bobo.

-Mi bóxer está sucio- dijo bajito, controlando su respiración.

-Mejor eso que la camioneta.

Niall asintió mientras Liam le subía los pantalones, se quedó encima de él, sonriéndole y acomodando su cabello-Cada vez te ves más guapo- murmuró.

-¿Ya no soy un tonto adolecente?

-Todavía lo eres, solo que ahora eres más guapo- Liam recalcó-Eres un bebe comparado conmigo.

-Tengo 17 años-Niall le recordó- no soy un bebe.

Liam rodo los ojos, siempre era la misma discusión- Para mí sí.

-No eres tan mayor-Niall jugó con su cinto, acomodándolo- además así me gustas, son solo unos años.

-Son ocho años-Liam se quitó de encima y se acomodó el saco que llevaba-vamos, tienes que ir a tu clase.

Se sentó en el asiento, mientras Niall se acomodaba la ropa y se sentaba a su lado, el estacionamiento estaba vació, solo unos carros estacionados.

-Vamos-Liam hizo el ademán de salir, pero Niall lo detuvo-¿Qué?

-A mí no me importa nada, ni que tengas 25 años, me gustas así, con todo- lo vio a los ojos- ya pronto cumplo 18 y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Liam negó- La gente nunca es completamente libre Niall, mírame a mí.

-Tú te equivocaste una vez-Niall acaricio su mano.

-Y ahora también.

Niall arrugó el ceño-No soy un error.

-Eres el hijo de mi jefe, el señorito de la casa- Liam suspiro- yo veo muchos errores en todo.

-Yo nunca voy a hacer nada para dañarte- dijo viendo hacia abajo- nunca, no soy un error, soy…

-Niall ya-Liam lo detuvo- ve a tus clases, tienes que ir y luego tengo que llevarte a tu casa a cambiarte, tu madre te quiere en el restaurant junto a tu hermano, ¿Lo recuerdas?, además si eres un adolescente, mira tus aparatos- le señalo los dientes.

Sonrojándose Niall cerró la boca- Si, yo sé que ahora mismo no es lo más bonito…

-Hey-Liam lo llamó-Estaba bromeando, te lo repito, eres un niño, es normal que tengas aparatos, tus dientes eran un desastre cuando te conocí.

Niall asintió y espero a que Liam bajara de la camioneta, tomo su mochila e hizo lo mismo, sintió a Liam detrás de él, subieron a la puerta del departamento donde su profesor le daba las clases particulares.

-Señor Horan-dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta- llega tarde.

-Dos minutos-Niall dijo entrando y se volteo para ver a Liam-Adiós Payne.

Liam le hizo un ademán con la cabeza- Lo espero abajo Señor.

Niall odiaba que le dijera de esa manera, aun así asintió y cuándo el profesor cerró la puerta Liam suspiro y bajo al estacionamiento, se subió a la camioneta e inspecciono los asientos traseros, había una mancha en el respaldo de uno y resignado tomo un papel desechable para limpiar, al menos Niall ya no hacía los destrozos que antes.

**

-Gracias-Liam dijo tomando su almuerzo.

-No te preocupes, puse ahí tus verduras-Nitza le murmuró limpiándose las manos en el mandil- ve, el señorito ya va tarde a clase.

Liam gimió-No vamos a llegar a tiempo.

La mujer asintió y fue a voltearse a seguir haciendo el desayuno- Los gemelos se quedaron a dormir, el Señor Bobby fue a callarlos a las tres de la mañana, son un desastre juntos.

Liam no contestó, solo tomo una manzana de la barra de la cocina y la guardo.

-Pero es viernes-continuó Nitza- unas horas más y eres libre por dos días.

-Créeme- dijo sonriendo- he estado esperando esto toda la semana.

Escucharon los pasos de los chicos en las escaleras de fuera de la casa y Liam se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Nitza, luego corrió a abrir la puerta de la camioneta.

-Hola Liam-le dijo el chico de lentes subiendo con cuidado.

-Señor Styles-murmuró dejando su desayuno en el asintió delantero.

-Oh Liam-dijo el otro chico de rizos- se llama Marcel, no Señor Styles.

-Sube Harry-dijo Liam resignado- ya es muy tarde.

Harry subió tomando un cuaderno que Marcel le dejaba en sus manos y juntos comenzaron a recitar preguntas sobre biología.

-Lo siento-Niall llegó corriendo por las escaleras con un pan tostado en la boca- nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿Estudiaste para tu examen?-Liam le dijo tomando su mochila y ayudándolo a subir, pero Niall le quitó la mochila y negó-¿Niall?

-Espera- le murmuró sacando algo de su mochila-Mi mamá trajo algunas cosas ayer que llegó de viaje- una bolsita colgaba de sus manos- creo que se olvida que ya no tengo dos años- sonrió- toma.

Se acercó demasiado a Liam, así que tuvo que ponerle una mano en su pecho y alejarlo-Alto.

Se mordió el labio y asintió-Lo siento, ten, es para ella.

Liam no tomo la bolsita, en cambio la empujo de nuevo contra la mochila de Niall- Te he dicho mil veces que no necesitas hacer esto.

-Ya, ya-Niall arrugó el ceño- vamos, tómala.

-No.

-Por favor, se va a ir a la basura, es linda.

-Dije que no, ahora sube a la camioneta, vas a llegar tarde.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y negó-No me voy a subir si no la tomas.

-Dios Niall-Liam se acercó murmurándole bajito- deja de comportarte como un niño, vas a llegar tarde y tienes examen- Niall entrecerró los ojos y negó de nuevo- los gemelos también van a llegar tarde.

Harry que había estado muy atento sonrió-Por nosotros no te preocupes, es divertido ver esto.  
Marcel negó-Liam por favor, tómala.

Liam y Niall se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, luego Liam tomo la bolsita y la metió en el asiento delantero-Ahora sube, por favor.

-Gracias Liam-Niall sonrió-Te lo juro que le va a…

-Sube-repitió-Vamos a llegar tarde señor.

-No me llames así- Niall pidió, pero no se movió- no te enfades.

-Niall-Liam lo llamó más fuerte- Tengo que dejarte en la escuela, para luego irme a mi casa, enserio, súbete ya.

El rubio se subió a la camioneta, empujo a los gemelos para atrás y él se quedó en el asiento del centro de la camioneta, espero a que Liam se subiera, saco su cuaderno y espero unas cuadras a estar alejados de la casa.

-No Niall-Marcel le dijo desde atrás, donde Harry estaba memorizando unos párrafos-vamos a llegar tarde.

Niall le saco la lengua y fue a quedarse detrás del asiento de Liam, llevó sus manos hasta delante y lo abrazó desde atrás, aunque apenas y lo pudo hacer, porque tenía que abrazar también el asiento.

-Siéntate-Liam le pidió.

Niall cerró los ojos y le dejo un beso en el cuello, aspirando el aroma de Liam, olía siempre a vainilla, se entretuvo ahí un rato, sintiendo a Liam respirar.

-Niall-lo llamó-aléjate, estoy manejando.

-Deséame suerte-abrió los ojos y vio que estaban esperando para poder pasar una calle- dame un beso Li.

Liam se removió incómodo y suspiro-Ven aquí.

Niall se movió hasta el centro donde la palanca estaba y Liam lo tomo por la cintura, le beso la nariz antes de dejarle un beso delicado sobre los labios, luego se alejó.

-Vamos, quiero más-Niall lo atrajo por el cuello y lo beso más profundo, sintiendo los dedos de Liam aferrarse a su cintura, le lamio los labios fuertemente, vio a Liam verlo a los ojos y sonrió un poco, luego se alejó- no puedo reprobar con esto.

Liam le acomodó el cabello y asintió-Te tiene que ir bien.

-Hum…-Marcel se acercó avergonzado- ya está libre la calle- luego se quedó sentado en el centro de la camioneta.

Niall se alejó y se sentó a su lado, juntos repasaron unas cosas y Liam aceleró para poder llegar.

La academia donde estudiaban era privada, así que tuvo que dejar su identificación como siempre y estacionarse en las escaleras del enorme edificio, bajo corriendo, porque ya llevaban cinco minutos de retraso.

Antes de abrir vio el convertible rojo aparcado a un lado de la camioneta y suspiro, abrió la puerta, no se sorprendió realmente de que Harry bajara corriendo.

-Dios, dios-Harry gimió corriendo hasta el convertible rojo y esperando a que las dos personas bajaran.

-Me llamó Louis-dijo el chico castaño bajando del carro y tomando la mano de Harry- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Claro que sí imbécil- Harry lo abrazó mientras Louis le besaba la mejilla-No te vuelvas a ir de viaje nunca.

Liam ayudó a bajar a Marcel, que fue a saludar al otro chico del convertible, Niall tomo su mochila y se detuvo viendo a Liam.

-¿Te veo el Lunes?

Liam asintió.

Niall no se movió de donde estaba, solo jugo con sus pies, pegándolo contra el piso, levantó la mirada y viendo a todos lados tomo la mano de Liam un poco-¿Me vas a extrañar?

Liam la soltó al instante, porque todavía había algunos maestros por ahí-Niall…

-Solo quiero saber.

Asintió un poco-Sí, voy a extrañarte.

-Está bien-Niall se acomodó mejor su mochila y le dijo adiós- Cuídate.

El prefecto estaba en las escaleras con sus gafas pegadas a su nariz, los brazos cruzados, viendo a los tres chicos.

-Styles, Horan-los llamó-llegan tarde.

Marcel asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano al chico con quien platicaba-Adiós Zayn.

Zayn le devolvió el gesto-Les va a ir bien.

Harry en cambio estaba recargado contra Louis, murmurándose cosas al oído, hasta que Marcel lo jaló por la mano.

-Te veo a la salida-Louis se acercó a dejarle un beso a Harry- concéntrate.

Harry asintió-Sí.

-Suerte cuñadito-Louis le beso la mejilla a Marcel- los vemos a la salida.

Los gemelos asintieron y se metieron a la escuela, Niall los siguió, pero antes dio otra mirada hacia atrás.  
Louis estaba platicando con Zayn, que lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió-Te veo a la salida Niall- Zayn le giñó un ojo.

-Vamos Niall-Louis le dijo- llegas tarde.

El prefecto aprovechó para suspirar-Vamos Horan- lo llamó-Tomlinson, Malik, si mal no recuerdo salieron hace dos años de esta escuela, hagan el favor de irse ahora.

-Oh señor Watson-Louis dijo fingiendo dolor- lo extrañamos tanto.

El prefecto lo ignoro y ayudó a Niall a entrar, antes de cerrar la puerta el rubio le dijo adiós con la mano a Liam.

-Nos vemos Señor Horan-Liam le murmuró y lo último que vio fue a Niall arrugar el ceño.

Louis suspirando camino hasta su carro- Adiós Liam.

Zayn en cambió lo observo de reojo-¿Señor Horan?

Liam lo ignoró y se subió a la camioneta, tomo un poco de su almuerzo y espero a que el convertible caminara para hacer lo mismo.

Tenía que ir a dejar la camioneta a la casa de los Horan, luego tomar su pequeño carro e ir a casa, por fin.

Nitza le dio más comida, a pesar de que Liam siempre le decía que no era necesario, sin embargo la tomo y condujo hasta su casa, que a decir verdad se encontraba lejos, claro que él no podía vivir en un lugar como donde vivía Niall.

No, Liam vivía en ese tramo de la ciudad donde estaba lleno de departamentos, al menos podía pagar eso, lo demás lo utilizaba para sus clases nocturnas de la universidad, la ingeniería no era tan cara, pero de todas maneras era un gasto grande.

Aparcó el carro donde siempre y tomo la comida, suspirando tomo también la bolsita que Niall le había dado y subió las escaleras.

-Llegue-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Nadie le contestó, así que fue a dejar la comida a la cocina, solo camino con la bolsita en su mano, abrió la puerta del único dormitorio del departamento y sonrió viendo hacía la cama.

-Eleanor-dijo acariciando su melena castaña-cariño, ya llegue.

La chica se removió y abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿Liam?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-dijo quitándose los zapatos-¿Metes a gente aquí mientras no estoy?

-Jódete-Eleanor se sentó en la cama-¿Te fue bien?

-Como siempre-se quitó la playera y suspiro-¿Dónde está?-dijo impaciente.

Eleanor lo observó un momento antes de levantar la cobija y Liam vio la pequeña manita por debajo de una almohada rosa.

Se acercó acostándose a su lado, la destapo por completo mientras Eleanor buscaba sus zapatos y se acomodaba el cabello, Liam dejo de ver a la chica para acariciar la suave manita.

-Hey-dijo cuándo unos ojos idénticos a los suyos se abrieron lentamente-Mila.

-¿Paaaa?

Liam la atrajo y Mila lo abrazó con fuerza, descansando su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto?- Eleanor lo llamó.

La vio sostener la bolsita y suspiro-Me la dio Niall, para Mila.

Eleanor arrugó el ceño-Liam…

-Puedes irte-Liam la interrumpió- Gracias.

La castaña se acercó y le dejo la bolsita en sus manos-Lo que sea por mi sobrina- le dejo un beso a Mila en la frente y otro a Liam.

Liam cerró los ojos, mientras la escuchaba salir, luego atrajo a Mila unos momentos, al final tomo la bolsita y la abrió.

Eran unas diademas, que se veían muy caras, rosas y amarillas, con flores, Liam arrugó el ceño, claro que esas no eran cosas que la madre de Niall le había comprado, era cosas que Niall compraba para Mila.

Un trozo de papel callo desde la bolsita, lo abrió lentamente y leyó:

“Yo sé que vas a enfadarte, pero son cosas para Mila, se le van a ver preciosas, aunque no la conozca, si se parece a ti, debe ser bellísima. Te voy a extrañar el fin de semana, cuídate. Un beso-Niall”

Luego había hecho un dibujo horrible de ellos dos juntos, sonrió un poco y negó.

Niall era un niño, todo en él lo hacía recordarlo, un niño.

-Paaaaa-Mila bostezó-¿Hum?-Mila vio las diademas.  
Liam suspiro-Son para ti, te las mando un angelito.

Mila confundida tomo una de las diademas y sonrió-¿Hum?

-Te vez hermosa-Liam murmuró, aunque su hija no podía entenderlo.

Le puso la diadema rosa, llena de flores, su hija sonrió y se quedó dormida luego de unos instantes, Liam tomo su celular y le tomo una foto, luego puso la alarma para dentro de dos horas, cuándo Mila necesitaba sus medicinas. 

-Duerme mi niña-Liam la tapo de nuevo y cerró los ojos, descansando su cabeza contra la de Mila.

Mila no se volvió a mover, así que Liam decidió dormir un poco, de todas maneras se encontraba muy cansado, pero no había de otra, tenía que trabajar duro por Mila.

Todo era por ella.

*

Niall salió del colegio, corriendo fue a subirse al asiento del copiloto, Liam tenía puesto sus lentes para el sol, el rubio sonriendo se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

-Estamos en la escuela- Liam le recordó arrugando el ceño.

-Mira-Niall le dijo ignorándolo y mostrándole su celular, ahí había una imagen del disco de Bruno Mars-Es impresionante las canciones que hace, Marcel dice que leyó que iba a venir a dar un concierto, obviamente vamos a ir, quizá Zayn tenga pases, ya sabes que su hermana estuvo saliendo con ese baterista que juraba que era parte de su tour…

-¿Puedes ponerte el cinturón?-lo cortó Liam manejando para salir del colegio.

Niall se detuvo de hablar e hizo lo que Liam le pidió- Entonces Harry dijo que incluso Louis podía ver si tenía pases, porque su amigo Nick es el locutor de la estación de radio…

-¿Por qué no te sentaste en el asiento trasero?-Liam dijo de nuevo, manejando por las calles.

-Porque no quise-Niall guardo su celular-¿Me estas prestando atención?

Liam gruñó- No comiences, por favor.

Niall se cruzó de brazos- Quisiera que a veces me prestaras un poco de atención, parece que no existo si no estoy abierto de piernas para ti.

Liam lo vio de reojo- Ese comentario es sumamente innecesario, ahora por favor, deja de hablar.

-Y tus comentarios son idiotas-Niall hizo un puchero, vio a Liam por el espejo retrovisor, noto la arruga que tenía en la frente-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Parece que algo te preocupa, y estas siendo aún más antipático que de costumbre.

Liam bufó-Tengo más cosas que pensar que ir a un concierto, cuando tengas mi edad lo entenderás.

-Dices lo mismo desde hace dos años, “cuando tengas mi edad”, acéptalo, siempre vas a ser mayor, por favor supéralo, esta relación…

-Me duele la cabeza, tu voz hace el dolor más agudo-Liam se detuvo en un semáforo- voy a llevarte al centro comercial con tu primo Dheo, voy a esperarte y llevarte a tu casa, esos son los planes, no hagas que me duela más la cabeza.

Niall prefirió ver por la ventana. Liam era un idiota cuándo se lo proponía, si a Niall le hubieran dicho hace años que terminaría enamorado de su chofer se hubiera reído como loco, pero ahí estaba hacía dos años que derrapaba por su chofer, ocho años mayor y con una hija sobre la espalda, Niall había tenido su primera erección en público cuándo Liam había estado lavando la camioneta cuándo apenas y tenía 15 años.

Para ser sincero todavía no sabía qué diablos había visto Liam en él para que quisiera follárselo a veces y darse besos y otras cosas, sinceramente él no se sentía como nada espectacular, si está bien, sus ojos era hermosos y en general se veía bien, pero igual que la gente común, no tenía los hoyuelos y las largas piernas de Harry o Marcel, no tenía la personalidad arrolladora de Louis, ni hablar de Zayn. 

Cuándo estaba triste por Liam, pensaba en que seguramente Liam estaba con él porque era sencillo acostarse cuándo quería con un joven de 17 años, porque Niall siempre estaba dispuesto ya que sus estúpidas hormonas siempre le jugaban chueco. 

Escuchó a Liam agitarse con el celular en su oído, lo vio de reojo y noto que parecía preocupado, Niall vio también que iba disminuyendo la velocidad, en un carril de velocidad alta, volteo a los lados, los autos pasaban rápido. Un auto estaba a toda velocidad aproximándose y Liam todavía no cruzaba la calle.

-Liam-le dijo agitando la mano-Liam, muévete, nos van a estampar contra la pared- ansioso le toco la mano.

Liam no dejo de hablar y le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara-…Pero Eleanor dijo…-Niall lo escuchó hablar.

-Liam-Niall más fuerte le dijo- Liam, vamos a chocar.

Liam lo volteo a ver, asintiendo acelero, pero no noto el coche que estaba delante y frenando Niall fue impulsado hacía delante, se apoyó con las manos en la guantera, parpadeo varias veces acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento.

-¿Estas bien?-Liam dijo estacionándose y apretando su brazo, había colgado el teléfono-¿Niall?

-¿Tú estás bien?-Niall dijo en respuesta-¿Qué fue   
eso?

Liam parecía contrariado- Me llamaron de la guardería, Mila tiene mucha temperatura, estuvo enferma toda la noche-vio a los lados- necesito ir por ella, voy a llevarte con Dheo, luego voy a tu casa a dejar la camioneta, quizá tu madre este, voy a avisarle…

-Liam-Niall lo detuvo- vamos por Mila, el centro comercial todavía está lejos…

-Pero…

Niall saco su celular y marco el número de Dheo-Hola-le dijo-no voy a poder llegar, lo siento-Dheo le dijo que no había problema-no me llames a casa ¿Está bien?, voy a hacer otras cosas pero necesito que piensen que estoy contigo-Dheo le pidió que no hiciera nada raro-Jamás, adiós.

Liam parpadeo-Niall…

-Vamos-Niall le dijo sonriendo- no sé dónde está la guardería, pero supongo que está cerca de tu casa, te tardarías más de una hora si me llevas al centro comercial.

Liam no hizo nada, solo lo observo.

-Si quieres no me bajo de la camioneta, me paso al asiento trasero, no me importa, no me voy a acercar a tu hija-le dijo Niall pasándose al asiento trasero.

Liam se mordió los labios-Gracias-murmuró.

Cuando llegaron a la guardería Niall bajo el vidrio de la ventana, vio a Liam correr y hablar con un señor antes de que le abrieran el barandal, conto exactamente 8 minutos antes de que Liam saliera de nuevo, llevaba en sus brazos a una niña hecha bolita, Niall noto los cabellos cobrizos, solo la había visto en fotos.

-¿Está bien?-le preguntó apenas Liam estuvo cerca.

-Eso creo, le bajaron un poco la temperatura-dijo más tranquilo, carraspeando continuo-No quiero molestarte, pero necesito acostarla, está dormida, puedes…

Niall no lo dejo terminar, abrió la puerta y se pasó al último asiento, Liam dejo a Mila en los asientos del centro donde Niall había estado, se quitó el saco y la tapo, la niña dio un respingo, pero no se despertó.

Luego cerró la puerta y se subió al asiento del piloto, arranco el coche antes de hablar- Tengo que dejarla en mi casa-le dijo a Niall que asintió- Eleanor no puede cuidarla ahora, voy a ver si hay una vecina o…

-Está bien Liam, puedes quedarte en tu casa, hasta que llegue Eleanor- lo calmó-voy a quedarme en la camioneta, no importa, tengo que estudiar-saco una libreta-¿Eleanor es la hermana de la mamá de Mila?

Liam asintió-Es la hermana de Danielle.

Niall arrugó el ceño, nunca conoció a Danielle, cuándo Liam llegó a trabajar a su casa Mila apenas y había nacido hacía un mes, Danielle le dijo que era su responsabilidad, que ella necesitaba ir a cumplir sus sueños, ser bailarina, así que dejo a Liam con una hija a los 22 años, o eso le contó Nitza, porque Liam nunca le contó la historia.

Niall vio como la niña se movía con el ajetreo de la camioneta, suspirando dejo el cuaderno, se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella, apenas lo hizo Liam lo observo desde el espejo retrovisor- Puede caerse, no voy a tocarla, solo por si algo pasa…

Liam asintió- Está bien, puedes tocarla, Gracias.

Niall de todas maneras no lo hizo, sabía lo nervioso que se ponía Liam con todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hija, solo la observo dormir, vio las mismas pestañas que Liam, estuvo seguro que los ojos eran idénticos, sonriendo metió un dedo en la manita apretada, la niña le apretó el dedo sin despertar.   
Cuando llegaron a donde Liam vivía Niall dejo de ver a la niña y observo por la ventana.

-No es un gran lugar- Liam le dijo chasqueando la lengua- tengo que pagar también la escuela, y la guardería, además los gastos de la casa…

-Yo no dije nada-Niall lo interrumpió.

Liam bajo de la camioneta, abrió la puerta, tomo en brazos a Mila, vio a Niall sacar sus audífonos para ponérselos en los oídos-No te vas a quedar aquí, ven.

Niall parpadeó-No es necesario, te lo dije tengo que estudiar…

-Eleanor no va a llegar a casa hasta dentro de una hora, un poco después, toma tus cosas y sígueme.

Intentó no parecer entusiasmado, ahogo una sonrisita y guardo sus cosas en la mochila, que a decir verdad ya estaba a punto de reventar, tenía dentro sus cuadernos y libros, además de la chaqueta del uniforme.

Cerró la puerta y escuchó a Liam poner los seguros, lo siguió rápidamente, subieron unas escaleras, luego Liam se acomodó a Mila en un brazo, abrió la puerta entrando al departamento.

Era pequeño, aunque Niall no esperaba otra cosa, trato de ver todo, vio las fotos de Liam y Mila con una chica que supuso era Eleanor, vio los juguetes regados, los sofás gastados.

-Voy a dejarla en la habitación-Liam le dijo desde el centro del departamento- si vas a estudiar puedes hacerlo en la mesa o el sofá, como prefieras-sin esperar por la respuesta fue al cuarto, recostó a Mila, le quitó el suéter que llevaba y la tapo con una sábana, ya no estaba tan caliente, pero de todas maneras la enfermera de la guardería le dijo que le revisara cada hora la temperatura y si volvía a subir la llevara al médico.

Cuándo regreso de la habitación vio a Niall con una de las fotos de los marcos en sus manos- ¿No ibas a estudiar?-le dijo.

Niall se sorprendió y dejo la foto-Es muy bonita, Mila-especifico- se parece a ti.

Liam se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared- Gracias, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Lo que tengas-dijo Niall viendo las otras fotos.

Liam lo observo un momento, fue a llenar un vaso con refresco, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los ojos de Niall muy cerca de él, aquello no le sorprendía- ¿Qué haces?

Niall jugo con su labio antes de hablar- Me gusta tu casa, es acogedora.

-Es porque no tengo dinero para pagar la refrigeración-Liam le dijo sin dejar de verlo- no es acogedora, es calurosa.

Niall se acercó más- Me gusta todo de ti- suspiro tomando la mano de Liam y la apretó antes de que Liam la alejara- No quiero sonar insensible, pero no puedo evitar pensar que son tan poquitas las veces que hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo tranquilamente- se puso de puntillas para llegar hasta el oído de Liam- vamos a tener sexo Liam, por favor.

Liam negó alejando la cabeza-Niall…

-Por favor, la última vez que tuvimos tiempo fue hace meses, necesito algo más que masturbaciones en la camioneta, vamos Li…

Liam lo tomo de las caderas-No puedes hacer ruido, las paredes son delgadas, no quiero que Mila se despierte.

Niall ahogo un gemido-Ni un solo ruido, te lo juro- sin darle a Liam tiempo para pensar lo beso con ímpetu, le tomo las mejillas y lo mantuvo pegado a él, sonrió cuando Liam lo tomo por el trasero, lo cargo para dejarlo en el sillón, luego se sentó a horcadas sobre él- No voy a hablar-le dijo entre besos- pero quiero que lo hagas lento, por favor.

Liam le tomo un mechón de cabello, lo jalo hacía atrás para verlo a los ojos- En esta casa no hay condones.  
Niall asintió- Tengo uno-levantó las caderas y saco su cartera, buscó antes de sacar el condón de una ranura- tiene tu nombre-le dijo susurrando.

Liam se lo quitó de la mano y lo dejo en un lado del sillón, regresó a besar los labios de Niall, el rubio ronroneo en el beso llevando sus manos hasta el castaño cabello de Liam, jugo con el mientras se empujaba hacía arriba, Liam le quitó la corbata del uniforme, luego tanteo los botones y le deshizo cada uno de ellos, bajando por su cuello hasta el pecho, besando la piel que aparecía.

-Joder…-Niall murmuró, los dientes de Liam se aferraron a su pezón, tuvo que retorcerse.

-Nada de hablar-Liam le recordó lamiendo el pezón- promesa-levanto la mano.

Niall entrelazo una mano con la que Liam le mostraba, dejo que Liam le desabrochara el cinturón, luego soltándolo hizo lo mismo con el pantalón.

-Brazos-Liam dijo y Niall dejo que le quitara la camisa y la corbata, se puso de pie- tu pantalón.

Niall se quitó el pantalón y los zapatos mientras veía a Liam quitarse la camisa que usaba para trabajar, la corbata también.

-Los bóxer Niall-le dijo Liam quitándose su propio pantalón y bóxer.

Niall se lamio los labios viendo a Liam desnudo, luego hizo lo que le dijo, cuándo iba a tumbarse en el sillón Liam lo detuvo-¿Qué?

Liam se arrodillo en el sillón, de frente al respaldo, abrió las piernas-Ahora ven.

Niall se trepo al sillón y se sentó en el espacio que Liam dejaba, su espalda pego en el respaldo, el apenas erecto miembro de Liam quedaba pegándole justo en su trasero, se sentó sobre el sonriéndole a Liam-¿Así te gusta?

Liam ladeo la cabeza-Eleanor a veces llega antes, así que vas a tener que ser rápido, lo siento.

Niall negó-Está bien- con sus manos recorrió las perfectas abdominales de Liam, se inclinó a pasar su lengua por el six pack que tenía, Liam le tomo el cabello sonriendo y mirando el techo mientras Niall lo atendía, siempre era así, Niall hacía de todo para que cuándo estaban juntos Liam terminara completamente satisfecho.

-Hola amigo-Niall dijo tomando el pene de Liam en sus manos- es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Liam se rio bajito y levanto la cabeza de Niall-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es raro que hables con mi pene?

-Lo siento Liam, estoy teniendo una conversación con él-dijo jugando, comenzó a mover sus dos manos sobre el pene, masturbando lentamente.

Liam se sentía crecer rápidamente, pero siempre era así, Niall era una dulzura, todavía tenía el cuerpo sin definir, con grasita por algunos lugares, tenía granitos por todo su cuerpo, pequeñitos y rosados, lo natural que era le volvía loco.

-Tus manos pueden hablar con el-Liam le dijo tomando sus mejillas con sus manos- tu boca puede hacer otra cosa.

Niall asintió-Lo que quieras-dijo sin dejar de tocar a Liam, que cada vez se ponía más duro.

-No hables-le recordó Liam, luego llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de Niall, se acercó a susurrarle al oído- lámelos para mí.

Niall lo hizo, le lamio los dedos viéndolo a los ojos mientras seguía masturbándolo, Liam le sonreía y limpiaba la saliva que le caía por el cuello, cuándo creyó que era suficiente le beso la nariz sacando sus dedos.

-Relájate-le dijo quitándole las manos de su pene y tanteando con los dedos llenos de saliva su entrada.  
Niall hecho la cabeza para atrás y le colgó por el respaldo, sintiendo los dedos de Liam invadirlo poco a poco, se aferró a los hombros de Liam cuando metió los tres dedos y comenzó a moverlos dentro, Liam tomo el miembro del rubio y le dio unas sacudidas, viendo como el vientre de Niall se contraía, lo sintió comenzar a moverse contra sus dedos, beso su pecho, busco con la mano el condón y lo abrió con los dientes, hizo a Niall que se lo pusiera, con dedos experimentados Niall lo hizo, no tuvo que verlo, porque sabía que hacer exactamente.

-Quédate así-Liam le dijo, saco sus dedos de la entrada y tomo su pene- tranquilo-le murmuró.

Niall cerró los ojos, la punta de la erección de Liam le abrió lentamente, ahogo un gemido al sentirlo cada vez más dentro, segundos después Liam se adentró por completo.

-Ven aquí-susurró Liam atrayéndolo por las caderas, Niall lo observo respirando fuerte, lo sentía muy dentro, porque estaba sentado sobre él-muévete para mí-Liam le dijo- vamos.

Niall asintió sin dudarlo, con ayuda de las manos de Liam en sus caderas se movió de arriba hacia abajo, apoyo los pies en los asientos del sillón, luego tomo a Liam del cuello.

-Liam…-Niall le dijo bajito viéndolo a los ojos, sin dejar de moverse acerco los labios para poder besar al chico- Liam…-repitió- estas hasta el fondo- se rio bajito- por favor, házmelo como te gusta, te juro que no voy a hacer escándalo.

Liam asintió y lo empujo por el pecho, tomo las piernas de Niall y las puso sobre sus hombros, Niall gimiendo enrosco sus tobillos detrás del cuello de Liam- Shh-Liam le murmuró sobre los labios antes de empujarle la cara de nuevo para que colgara sobre el respaldo del sillón- mi niño flexible-dijo penetrando a Niall y doblándolo lo más que podía-Vas a correrte así, solo conmigo dentro de ti.

Niall asintió sin dudarlo, Liam lo embistió con mucha fuerza, parecía que lo quería partir en dos, sentía como tocaba tan adentro que supo que le iban a doler los riñones después, la sangre se le estaba empezando a acumular en la cabeza, sin poder contenerse comenzó a gemir-Así, Li así- jadeo- oh dios… eres tan grande…Liam..

Sintió la mano de Liam en su cuello, lo levantó y con su otra mano le tapó la boca-Mi hija está durmiendo-Liam le dijo acercándose para verlo, sin dejar de cogérselo- cállate.

Niall asintió, pero Liam no lo soltó le apretó la boca mano contra la boca, el cuello lo aferro con la otra, manteniéndolo sentado sobre él.

-Muévete-dijo Liam- vamos Niall.

Niall no tenía tanta fuerza para hacer eso, llevo sus manos al pecho de Liam y comenzó a moverse, no podía respirar bien, en parte porque Liam no dejaba de penetrarlo hasta donde podía además de que la mano sobre su boca y la otra sobre su cuello lo estaban poniendo muy caliente, Liam podía hacerle lo que quisiera, él no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

-No me arañes-Liam escuchaba sus caderas pegar contra el trasero de Niall una y otra vez, ese sonido lo volvía loco, las uñas de Niall dejaron de apretar fuerte sobre su pecho.

Liam intentó no sentirse tan bien, pero Niall tenía los ojos rojos, unas pequeñas lagrimitas le salían de ahí, las mejillas rosadas y el aliento le pegaba en su mano, era una respiración difícil, aun así se movía como podía, para complacer a Liam. Odiaba que Niall fuera tan dispuesto a todo, Liam podía decirle que iba a jodérselo contra lo que fuera y Niall estaba siempre dispuesto, Liam nunca había conocido a nadie así, ni antes de que estúpidamente se acostara con Danielle una noche, solo para que la próxima vez que la viera fuera para que le dijera que estaba embarazada, antes de eso tenía en su recorrido muchos compañeros sexuales, ninguno, ni uno solo, ni los más experimentados le daban ese placer que Niall podía ofrecerle, además su cuerpo era tan pequeño en comparación al suyo, podía hacerle mil cosas y sabía que siempre recibiría la misma mirada de Niall, esperando, dispuesto.

Niall cerró los ojos al sentir como estaba a punto de venirse, lamio la palma de la mano de Liam mientras movía sus piernas por la contracción de su vientre, Liam sonrió antes de penetrarlo tan fuerte que Niall rebotaba sobre sus piernas, se vino sobre su vientre temblando sin poder tocarse.

-Ya voy a terminar-Liam le dijo- ¿Puedes respirar?-murmuró estirándole el cabello con la mano que tenía en el cuello.

Niall asintió dejando salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya voy- quitó la mano del cuello de Niall y le empujo la cabeza hacía atrás sin dejar de apretar su boca, luego con la mano libre lo tomo de la cadera y lo detuvo para poder embestirlo sin que se moviera, sentía la entrada de Niall tan abierta que no quería terminar aún, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido corriéndose dentro, aunque el condón capturo todo, lo penetro mientras se corría-joder…-dejo los labios sobre el pecho de Niall, por fin le soltó la boca y Niall tomo aire haciendo un ruido raro, se apresuró a buscarlo y vio como respiraba con la boca muy abierta-Ven-le dijo saliendo de él y quitándose el condón, lo dejo en el piso enrollado, Niall se recostó boca abajo-No creo que puedas respirar bien así-Liam le murmuró arrodillándose en el piso para poder verlo.

-No me puedo sentar-Niall dijo sonrosado viéndolo a los ojos- me lo hiciste tan duro que me duele si respiro hondo.

Liam sonrió- Voy a traerte unos pants-se puso de pie, tomo su ropa y el condón, con cuidado de no despertar a Mila entro al cuarto, se puso una pantalonera y una vieja playera, tomo unos para Niall, antes de salir se topó con su reflejo.

-Esta tiene que ser la última vez Liam-se dijo a sí mismo-sabes que no está bien- vio sus ojos cafés vidriosos- la última Liam.

Cuando regresó a la sala Niall tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentó en una orilla a su lado-Ponte esto-le dijo dejándole la ropa en el piso, junto a su cabeza- voy a hacerte algo de comer…

Niall asintió, Liam se puso de pie y recogió las cosas de Niall, se fijó en que no estuvieran sucias, las dejo dobladas sobre una silla, luego gimiendo se dio la vuelta, Niall seguía boca abajo sobre el sillón-No, no-dijo frotándose la cabeza-seguramente está lleno mi sofá de semen- gruñó-levántate Niall, voy a limpiarlo.

El rubio asintió y ahora sí se puso de pie, sintió un dolor por todo el cuerpo, tomo la ropa que le dio Liam y lo buscó con la mirada-Voy al baño-dijo suavemente.

Liam asintió sacando un trapo y un frasco para limpiar el sofá, Niall supuso cual era el baño y entro para poder limpiarse, se pasó el papel por el cuerpo, la ropa le quedo grande, se observó en el espejo sonriendo.

Regreso y vio a Liam dejando las cosas en la cocina-No te sientes en el sofá, esta mojado- murmuró- tengo una sopa instantánea-le dijo señalando el microondas- ¿Quieres?

Niall asintió-Gracias- fue a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, pero Liam se dio la vuelta-¿Liam?

-Te preste esa ropa porque es menos ajustada, no te aprieta tanto el trasero, puedes ponerte la tuya apenas comas algo-Liam dijo sirviéndole la sopa.

Niall arrugó el ceño, fue por un cojín y lo puso sobre la silla, luego lentamente se sentó- Cielos, creo que no voy a poder sentarme bien en todo el día- Liam le dio una mirada- no es que me queje.

Se sentaron a comer, Niall observo a Liam ver una y otra vez al reloj, iba a decirle que podía ir a la camioneta, pero una vocecilla no lo dejo hablar.

-¿Paaa?

Liam dejo el tenedor que tenía, se puso de pie y cargo a Mila en brazos-Hola hermosa- noto la diadema que llevaba- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Mila asintió-Tenfo hambe-la niña murmuro.

Liam lo pensó un momento, suspirando abrió la alacena con Mila todavía en brazos, vio el cereal que Eleanor compro, dudo un momento antes de dejar a Mila en la silla en la que antes él había estado sentado.

Niall vio a la niña parpadear en su dirección-Hola Mila-le dijo, cuando los ojos se abrieron en su dirección no le sorprendió encontrarse con los mismos ojos de Liam-soy Niall…

Liam puso un plato sobre la mesa-No va a poder decir tu nombre-le dijo.

Niall lo pensó por un momento, se puso de pie y fue a su mochila, busco dentro, sonriendo saco el pequeño muñequito que Harry le había dado esa tarde en el recreo, era de esos de cuerda que caminaban solos, se sentó de nuevo ahogando una queja- ¿Puedes decir Ni?-le dijo a Mila-Ten, un regalo- le dio cuerda y vio como Mila seguía el caminar del pequeño monito.

La niña hizo un puchero cuando dejo de moverse, Niall se apresuró a darle cuerda de nuevo, Mila lo observo antes de sonreír tímidamente-Ni-dijo bajito-Ni-repitió.

Niall aplaudió en su dirección-Sí-le dijo-Ni- me gustan las florecitas de tu diadema- le dijo señalándola en la cabeza.

Liam sirvió el cereal viendo como Mila arrugaba el ceño-No te entiende bien-Liam le dijo- te he dicho varias veces que tiene un leve retraso en el desarrollo.

Niall negó- Dale crédito-murmuró-hay un chico en mi clase con un retraso moderado, hace las mismas cosas que yo, solo que tarda más.

Liam cargo a Mila y la puso sobre su regazo-¿Quieres comer?-dijo tomando la cuchara para mover el cereal con la leche, la tomo para acercarla a la cara de la niña-¿Mila?

La niña no dejo de ver a Niall, tanteo su cabeza y se quitó la diadema-Foectitas-dijo sonriendo-Ni- extendió su manita y Niall la tomo.

-¿Quién te la regalo?-preguntó, aunque supo que eran unas de las que le había regalado el mismo hacía unas semanas.

Mila arrugó el ceño, luego agito las manos como si volara, Liam se puso rojo, no podía creer que Mila recordara que él le había dicho que un ángel se las había regalado, así que ahora hacía como que volaba.   
Mila dejo de hacer aquello y ladeo la cabeza, luego llevó su palma hasta su cabeza y la dejo ahí.

Niall arrugó el ceño-¿Qué quiere?-le preguntó a Niall.  
Liam suspiro-Quiere que te pongas la diadema.

Riendo Niall la estiro y se la puso en lo alto de la cabeza-¿Me veo bien?-le dijo a Mila.

La niña se rio bajito, luego le dio a Liam un golpecito en el brazo, su padre se puso a darle de comer-Creo que Mila cree que te vez bien.

Niall apoyo los codos en la mesa y recargo su cara contra sus manos-¿Y su padre que piensa?

-Piensa que te comas lo que te prepare-Liam murmuró-Abre aaaaa-abrió la boca para que Mila lo hiciera, la niña lo hizo, mastico poco a poco antes de tragar.

Niall le dio cuerda de nuevo al monito y vio a Mila seguirlo con la mirada mientras Liam la seguía alimentando.

Terminaron de comer y Liam le pidió a Mila que nada de sentarse en el sillón mientras el lavaba los platos, pero la niña a la primera oportunidad corría al sillón, Niall la entretuvo un poco, Liam lavo los platos lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Niall cargando a Mila mientras le hacía caras, la niña le pegaba en la mejilla con la palma de su mano y Niall le besaba la mejilla cada que lo hacía.

No debería de ser así, Niall no debería de querer a su hija, no debería de haberla conocido.

Pensó en eso justo cuando la puerta se abrió, Eleanor entró lentamente dejando su bolsa, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Niall con Mila, arrugó el ceño, Liam la vio negar antes de acercarse a Mila y extenderle los brazos.

-Hola preciosa, ven aquí.

La niña no tardo en ir a sus brazos, Niall se mordió el labio tratando de no hacer una mueca.

-Liam-dijo Eleanor- No sabía que tenías compañía.

Liam suspiró- Ve a cambiarte Niall-le pidió- luego espérame en la camioneta.

Niall asintió pasando por con Eleanor-Soy Niall-dijo de pronto-Soy…

-Se quién eres-Eleanor lo cortó.

Tomo su ropa, antes de irse para cambiarse Liam lo detuvo por el brazo, por un momento creyó que iba a pedirle a Eleanor que no fuera tan grosera, pero en vez de eso le quito la diadema de la cabeza-Ve-murmuró sin verlo a los ojos, Niall sin dudarlo entró al baño.

Eleanor bufó-¿Enserió?, ¿Lo traes aquí para tener sexo?

Liam negó-Mila tenía temperatura, me llamaron de la guardería, Niall estaba conmigo, me hizo el favor de que fuéramos por ella, volvimos y…

-Y tuviste sexo-Eleanor negó-apesta a sexo-se iba a sentar en el sofá, pero vio como estaba húmedo-No quiero ni pensar porque esta lavado.

-Eleanor, por favor, deja que se valla a la camioneta- pidió.

Se quedaron en silencio, Niall salió del baño y dejo las cosas de Liam sobre la silla, tomo su mochila y dudando un poco tomo el monito de la mesa.

-Es para ti-Niall le dijo a Mila abriendo su manita y dejando el monito- Adiós Mila, fue un placer conocerte.

Mila vio el monito y sonrió-Ni-dijo después.

Niall lo pensó solo dos segundos, tomo la cabeza de Mila y le dejo un beso en la frente, luego sin ver a nadie salió del departamento. Corrió hasta la camioneta, se dio cuenta que él no tenía las llaves, espero unos minutos pero Liam no volvía, podía quedarse ahí o esperar a que bajara, subió de nuevo, lo primero que noto es que Liam no le mentía cuando dijo que las paredes eran delgadas, aunque hubiera preferido que fueran muy gruesas.

-…no el que no entiende eres tú- escuchó a Eleanor decir- es el lugar donde vives con tu hija, no un maldito motel.

-Es la única vez-Liam parecía enfadado- Niall fue muy bueno en dejar que viniera aquí, me hizo ahorrar mucho tiempo.

-¿Y le agradeciste abriéndole las piernas?, dios santo Liam, la niña estaba en el cuarto.

-No vio nada…

-El punto es que ni siquiera debería de haber la posibilidad, estas mal con ese niño, por favor Liam te apoyo en todo, pero estas cagándola en estos momentos, ese niño no va a ser nada en unos años para ti, igual que todas las personas con las que te has metido…

-Eleanor…

-Mira, el niño podrá ser una buena persona, pero no deja de ser un niño para ti, búscate a alguien con quien puedas hacer una vida, alguien que sea un padre o una madre para Mila, no me importa, pero no hagas que se encariñe con personas que son pasajeras en tu vida solo porque es fácil meterte a la cama con ellos.

Luego solo fue silencio, Niall temblando no reacciono a tiempo para alejarse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, Liam con expresión culpable lo observó.

-¿Niall?-dijo cerrando la puerta, Eleanor negó en su dirección.

-Las llaves-dijo sin levantar la mirada- olvide pedírtelas.

-Niall…

-Mi madre llamó- mintió- tengo que ir a mi casa ya.

Liam lo vio alejarse, sintiéndose tremendamente mal salió detrás de él, acciono las puertas, Niall sin dudarlo abrió la de los asientos traseros y se subió, Liam lo observo desde el espejo retrovisor, manejo despacio, cuando vio que Niall lo miraba hablo.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-dijo.

Niall ladeo la cabeza-¿Por qué usamos condón?-preguntó inesperadamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Eleanor?-Niall se pasó al asiento del centro-¿Te acuestas con más personas?- negó furiosamente-¿Es eso? ¿Te pones condón porque te metes con alguien más?

Liam detuvo la camioneta-Escucha.

-Solo dímelo-pidió- por favor- se arrodillo entre los asientos.

-Nunca hablamos sobre no hacerlo-Liam le dijo serenamente, Niall parpadeo dolido- pero no Niall- luego de unos segundos continuo- no me acuesto con nadie más, el condón es simplemente porque es más sencillo así.

Niall aliviado asintió-Gracias-dijo sintiéndose tonto.

-¿Qué más oíste?- Liam preguntó.

Niall estuvo tentado a decirle todo lo que escuchó, pero no quería que Liam le dijera cosas que no quería escuchar, así que mintió negando-Nada más eso, las paredes si son delgadas-dijo tratando de bromear.

Liam no le creyó nada, pero prefirió no decírselo.

*

-¿Por qué mi papá te lo pidió?-Niall murmuró bajando de la camioneta.

Estaban en el estacionamiento de la empresa del papá de Niall, Liam se dio la vuelta sobre el asiento-No lo sé-le dijo a Niall por tercera vez-solo me llamó y me dijo que saliendo del colegio te quería en la oficina.

Niall gimió-Es por las universidades lo sé, salgo en tres meses de la escuela- va a querer que valla a estudiar administración, a una hora de aquí-se quejó- es como mil años luz de tu lado.

Liam bufó-Eso no es así, ahora ve con tu padre, no lo hagas esperar.

Niall se fue asintiendo, Liam saco un libro de debajo del asiento, tenía que estudiar para su examen, iba tres veces a la escuela nocturna, tenía que terminar sus estudios de ingeniería, se habían quedado truncado porque tuvo que trabajar para los gastos mientras Danielle tenía el embarazo, ahora podía continuar, además uno de sus maestros le dijo que podía trabajar con él saliendo de estudiar, tenía asegurado al menos eso.

Casi una hora después Liam vio por el rabillo del ojo a Niall regresar, lo vio abrir la puerta y subir a la parte trasera.

-¿Te fue bien?-le preguntó guardando el libro. Niall no contestó, así que lo observo desde el espejo retrovisor-¿Niall?

-Llévame al parque que está cerca del colegio, el del lago-dijo Niall.

Liam noto su voz, era la voz de cuando lloraba-¿Estas bien?

Niall negó-No puedo contarte ahora, necesito pensar, por favor, vamos-pidió.

Lo llevó a donde quería, cuándo llegaron Niall bajo de la camioneta, antes de salir le dijo que no lo siguiera, Liam lo siguió con la mirada, camino hasta quedar a unos metros, Niall se sentó sobre el pasto frente al lago, solo llevaba la camisa y el pantalón del uniforme del colegio. Liam se preguntó mil veces que le pasaba, quizá su padre le pidió otra cosa.

Cuándo el sol se empezó a ocultar se dio cuenta de que Niall tenía casi dos horas ahí, sentado frente al lago, suspirando se quitó el saco y se acercó a Niall, sin preguntarle le puso el saco encima, Niall se aferró a él con sus dedos.

-Siéntate-le dijo a Liam.

Liam lo hizo, se sentó a su lado con las piernas abiertas, antes de que se diera cuenta Niall gateo y se sentó en el centro de sus piernas, pego su espalda con el pecho de Liam.

-Abrázame-dijo bajito.

Liam vio a todos lados, por si había alguien, pero no se veía gente cerca, lo abrazo por el estómago-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo contra su oído.

-Shh-Niall pidió.

Liam se fijó entonces que Niall tenía lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, lo abrazo más fuerte.

Niall se puso de pie un tiempo después, le dio el saco y sin decirle nada camino hasta la camioneta, volvió a subir al asiento trasero, Liam lo llevó a su casa, antes de salir Niall se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

-Mi papá quiere que valla a estudiar a Canadá en unos meses-le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿Hay algo por lo que deba quedarme aquí?-le preguntó.

Liam no contestó, solo le dio un poco de papel para que se limpiara las lágrimas-No creo que…

Niall lo detuvo levantando la mano-Al menos piensa lo que te acabo de decir, no me contestes ahora- gimió lastimosamente- que parezca que te importa- dijo dolido- al menos finge que vas a pensar en que contestarme, por favor- se limpió una lágrima.

-Ve a dormir-Liam dijo- mañana hablamos.

Niall bajo, lo vio correr por las escaleras, fue a dejar la camioneta en la cochera, mientras regresaba a su casa en su propio automóvil pensó en la última pregunta de Niall.

° ¿Hay algo por lo que deba quedarme aquí? °

Liam no tenía que pensarlo para contestarle.

 

*

A la mañana siguiente no pudieron hablar, porque la madre de Niall tomo la costumbre de viajar con ellos para que de ahí Liam la llevara a hacer recados.

Liam siempre veía a Maura abrazando a Niall y diciéndole porque era bueno que se fuera a Canadá, le decía sobre las oportunidades, le decía sobre la grandiosa experiencia, le decía que iba a estar con sus primos, le decía que Marcel se iba a ir con él, Niall terminaba lagrimeando en el cuello de su madre.

Por la tarde cuándo iba a recogerlo casi siempre los gemelos venían a casa, ahí Liam escuchaba a Marcel diciéndole los lugares geniales que podían visitar, mientras Harry murmuraba que los iba a extrañar.

Y cuándo iban los dos solos en la camioneta, Niall simplemente no decía nada y Liam tampoco.

Fue una mañana casi dos semanas después de que Niall le dijera aquello, era viernes, pero no iban a la escuela, Liam sabía que los gemelos estaban en casa, y había visto el convertible de Louis estacionado, pensó que no iba a salir a ningún lugar, pero el padre de Niall entró a la cocina saludando alegremente.

-Liam-le dijo dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda-¿Cómo está tu hija?

Liam contestó amablemente- Muy bien, creciendo mucho señor.

-Eso es bueno, siempre hay que hacer lo mejor para los hijos para que crezcan mucho- sonrió Bobby- vamos a salir, quiero que me lleves a la oficina, los chicos vienen conmigo, saliendo los dejas en el centro comercial, luego volvemos a casa y después regresas por ellos.

-¿Louis no lleva su coche?-dijo sin pensar.

Bobby le dio una mirada-Ese muchacho condujo aquí con problemas en los frenos del automóvil, no voy a dejar que mi hijo se suba a esa cosa.

Liam asintió-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Termina de desayunar, tranquilo-Bobby le dijo-media hora.

Media hora después estaba abriendo las puestas de la camioneta, Louis le sonrió de lado entrando, luego Harry lo hizo, Zayn lo observo fijamente subiendo, detrás venía Niall con Marcel, cuando todos subieron él lo hizo también esperando a Bobby.

-Harry-Marcel murmuró dándole un codazo a su hermano- el papa de Niall va a venir pronto, deja de hacer eso.

Harry rodo los ojos, dejo de besar a Louis, pero mantuvo una mano entrelazada con su novio. Zayn le sonrió desde el asiento del centro, donde estaba sentado junto a Niall, Marcel rodo los ojos cuando Louis y Harry estaban de nuevo besándose así que se cambió al asiento del centro, aunque los tres quedaron muy apretados.

Bobby entro y se subió al asiento del copiloto-Vámonos-dijo a Liam-Louis si no quieres que le hable al padre de Harry sobre su comportamiento vas a quitar las manos de ese chico ahora-dijo fuerte, viéndolos por el espejo.

Harry se sonrojo, Louis asintió-Claro, lo siento-los dos se alejaron y se sentaron a cada orilla.

Bobby iba platicando con Liam en el asiento delantero, Liam se encontró viendo a Niall sonriendo junto a Zayn, al menos parecía tranquilo.

-Niall-dijo Bobby luego de terminar de hablar con Liam sobre algunos problemas de automóviles- tu Tío Rupert me llamó esta mañana, dijo que las inscripciones acaban de abrirse en Canadá, necesito una respuesta pronto.

La camioneta se quedó en silencio, Niall carraspeo antes de contestar- La vas a tener.

Bobby lo observo de lado-Niall…

-No aquí, por favor-Niall pidió.

-¿Por qué no?-Bobby se extrañó- Marcel se va a ir contigo, los otros muchachos ya deben de saber todo, estoy seguro de que saben más que yo- le sonrió- a Liam no le interesa así que dime.

Niall sonrió tristemente- Por favor papá.

Bobby lo dejo en paz en lo que faltaba del trayecto a la oficina, cuando llegaron se bajó de la camioneta y le dijo a Liam que tardaba muy poco que lo esperara.

Liam asintió, se quitó los lentes, subió la mirada y vio a Niall observarlo fijamente.

-¿Has pensado lo que te dije?-preguntó a Liam.

-¿Quieres hacer esto aquí?-Liam preguntó.

-Solo dímelo-Niall suspiro.

-Como quieras-Liam tamborileo los dedos sobre el volante- creo que es una enorme oportunidad para ti, irte a estudiar es grandioso, que tus padres puedan darte esta clase de oportunidades es una bendición Niall.

El rubio negó de lado-¿Y lo nuestro?

Liam observo el sol caer sobre la camioneta antes de contestar-En Canadá vas a encontrar otras personas con las que puedes tener una relación verdadera- le dijo- gente de tu edad…

-Deja eso de lado-Niall pidió- por favor, deja de decir lo de la edad.

Liam negó-Te llevó ocho años, en Canadá vas a conocer gente de tu edad, de verdad, sin tantas responsabilidades.

Niall bufó apretando el puño- ¿Y qué pasa si no me voy y me quedo?

-Que serías un tonto, no desperdicies esto por nada.

-¿Nada?-se exaltó Niall-Estamos juntos desde que tengo 15 años…

-¿Estamos juntos?-Liam se dio la vuelta para verlo, noto a Marcel verlos simultáneamente, también vio a Zayn poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Niall, Louis lo veía de reojo y Harry estaba con el ceño fruncido-¿Cuándo dijimos eso?

Niall abrió la boca-Liam, por favor-le dijo- tú lo sabes- se puso algo rojo, pero Liam supuso que no era solamente de vergüenza- yo solo he estado contigo, en toda mi vida, no me voy a ir a Canadá y dejar a mi novio..

-Woha-Liam lo detuvo levantando la mano-¿Novios? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Niall parpadeo-¿De dónde?

-Yo no te dije que éramos novios.

-Pero…

-Niall, fue bueno mientras duró, ahora ve a divertirte a Canadá.

-¿Divertirme?-Niall le dijo fuerte-¿Eso es lo que era? ¿Diversión para ti?

Liam tomo aire antes de hablar-¿Dije que era otra cosa?

-No me decías nada-Niall rugió-solo toda la mierda de que soy pequeño para ti, cosa que me viene valiendo…

-Pero es que eres un niño para mi-Liam lo interrumpió- cuándo yo tenía 18 tu tenías 10, en otras circunstancias sería un pedófilo- murmuró viéndolo a los ojos- eres solo un niño, ve a crecer.

Zayn no detuvo a tiempo a Niall, el rubio se puso de pie.

-¡Maldito hipócrita!-le gritó Niall en la cara.

Marcel lo trato de sentar, pero Niall manoteo para soltarse, incluso Louis que siempre era el más tranquilo se acercó.

-Mira tus berrinches-Liam le dijo sin dejar de verlo- me dijiste que te dijera que había pensado, ahí lo tienes, eres un niño…

-¡Deja de decir eso!-Niall golpeo el asiento-Ahora soy un niño-comenzó enfadado- pero cuándo me cogías en esta puta camioneta ¿No lo era?- enfadado le tomo la mano-¡¿Cuándo me ponía de rodillas para ti no era un niño?! Olvidabas que era un niño cuando me hacías lo que querías…- los labios le temblaron-¡¿No era un niño el otro día en tu casa?! ¿No lo era?-dijo menos fuerte- ¡¿No era un niño mientras me cogiste tan duro que me hiciste llorar?!- terminó dejando salir lágrimas de rabia.

Marcel se tapó la cara, Zayn por fin pudo sentar a Niall-Hey cálmate-le pidió.

Louis tomo la mano de Harry para que no se levantara, Harry de todas maneras apretó el hombro de Niall.

-Te escuchó enfadado-Liam murmuró- pero no veía que te quejaras.

-Eres un idiota-Harry le dijo a Liam-un reverendo imbécil.

Liam lo ignoro- Nos divertimos, quédate con las cosas buenas- le dijo- no sé porque te quejas…

-¡Porque te amo!-gritó Niall-¡Porque te amo desde que tengo 14 años y te vi llegar en tu maldito auto!- lloro viéndolo a los ojos- porque no son solo cogidas para mí-negó-por eso.

Liam lo observo mientras lloraba-Deja de llorar, si tu padre te ve así no quiero si quiera que piense que tengo que ver.

-¿Solo eso te importa?-Niall preguntó dolido-¿Tu trabajo?

-Este trabajo es lo que saca adelante a mi hija-Liam le murmuró-ahora deja de llorar y pórtate más maduro, por favor Niall, sabíamos que no iba a durar.

-Deja de decirle esas cosas si quieres que deje de llorar-Zayn le murmuró.

Liam rodo los ojos-No te metas en esto-le dijo-Niall, basta-lo llamó- deja de llorar…

-¿No me amas?-Niall preguntó acercándose, se arrodillo en el piso para poder tomarlo por la barbilla-dímelo de frente, ¿No me amas?

Liam levantó la mirada-No, no te amo- le dijo secamente-Ya tengo una hija, no necesito la responsabilidad de otro niño.

El rubio dejo caer las manos a sus costados, temblando Zayn lo sentó de nuevo en el asiento, Marcel le limpio las lágrimas de la cara-Debería de decirle a mi padre lo que paso-Niall murmuró sin ver a nadie- que sufras por lo malditamente imbécil que eres.

Liam contuvo la respiración-Puedes hacer lo que quieras-le dijo- no es mi responsabilidad lo que hagas, solo piensa en Mila.

Niall parpadeo varias veces-Esa niña no tiene suerte, una mamá que no tiene corazón y un padre que es igual, yo tendré la edad de un niño como tú dices, pero el que sigue comportándose como uno eres tú- sollozo- desde que te cagaste la vida embarazando a una tipa que no te interesaba, que estúpido te debiste de sentir…

-Cállate-Liam le murmuró abriendo la puerta- haz lo que quieras Niall, por mi vete a Canadá, no hay nada que te quede aquí- bajo de la camioneta-Nada.

Luego camino hasta quedarse sentado en una jardinera, vio a Louis bajar y caminar a su lado, Liam rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo adoro a Harry-Louis dijo quedándose de pie a su lado, pateando las piedras que había- lo amo como no tienes una idea, iría hasta el fin del mundo por él, por tenerlo cerca- suspiro- pero yo no tengo una hija a quien cuidar.

-Regresa a la camioneta-Liam le dijo sin levantar la cabeza- ahora Louis.

-Niall no merece que le hables de esa manera, aun y si lo que dijiste es completamente verdad- Louis habló- no creo que sea un niño, pero sí creo que tenía depositado muchas cosas en lo que sea que tenía contigo.

-Louis…

-Ya me voy-Louis dijo- solo quiero decirte otra cosa- se detuvo dándole la espalda- yo iría por Harry con mi hija a cuestas, si ese fuera el caso.

-Yo no amo a Niall-Liam le dijo- y tu simplemente te subirías a tu convertible y lo seguirías con todas tus tarjetas de crédito en el bolsillo, con o sin hija, Mila es lo más importante para mí.

Louis camino un poco- Solo espero que no te estés equivocando.

Liam lo vio subir, se puso sus lentes, espero unos minutos para volver a la camioneta, cuando lo hizo se subió al asiento del piloto, saco su libro y leyó en silencio. Por reflejo vio el espejo retrovisor, Niall estaba ahora en el asiento trasero, con las mejillas rojas escuchando a Zayn hablarle al oído, al otro lado estaba Louis, abrazándolo por los hombros. Cuándo se fijó en Marcel se dio cuenta que estaba atento a lo que los otros le decían a Niall, pero cuando llego a Harry unos ojos verdes le regresaron la mirada, Liam vio su ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea.

Bobby no tardo mucho luego de eso, regresó subiendo de nuevo junto a Liam-Listo, vamos a dejar a los chicos en el centro comercial y regresamos a casa-le sonrió.

Liam asintió y arranco la camioneta.

-¿Por qué tan callados muchachos?-Bobby pregunto viéndolos por el espejo-¿Niall?-su voz sonó un poco diferente.

Niall paso saliva antes de hablar-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo- es muy importante que lo haga ahora.

Liam apretó el volante, si Niall decía algo de lo que pasaba entre ellos se despedía de su trabajo, además de que Niall era menor de edad todavía, estaba acostándose con un menor de edad, Eleanor lo iba a matar.

-¿Qué pasa?

Niall trató de sonreír-Creo que debes de llamar al tío Rupert, Marcel y yo vamos a necesitar un lugar donde quedarnos cuándo nos vallamos a Canadá.

Bobby aplaudió con fuerza-¡Perfecto!, es la mejor decisión Niall-le dijo su padre dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente- va a ser una experiencia perfecta cariño.

Niall asintió-Eso espero.

Bobby se sentó bien de nuevo y le sonrió a Liam-Si sigues como hasta ahora Liam-le dijo- algún día quizá tengas la dicha de poder darle a tu hija la mejor educación.

Liam asintió-Esa es la idea señor, mi hija es lo único que me importa.

Estuvo seguro que escuchó un sollozo venir desde el fondo de la camioneta, pero lo ignoro.

*

Liam no esperaba que las cosas fueran iguales, sería un estúpido si pensara de esa manera, así que no le sorprendió del todo que la mañana luego de que hubieran peleado Niall no se subiera a la camioneta para que lo llevara a la escuela.

El convertible de Zayn, que era negro, estaba estacionado cerca de la fuente de la casa cuándo el llego por la mañana a trabajar, luego espero a Niall como cada mañana junto a la camioneta, primero salió Zayn de la casa, con sus lentes de sol, Liam supo que no le dio ni una mirada, Zayn era así de raro, quizá no le gritaría como Harry, o le hablaría como Louis, Zayn solo lo ignoraría.

Liam sinceramente prefería eso.

Niall bajo corriendo las escaleras, Liam lo siguió con la mirada cuando en vez de subirse a la camioneta se subió al automóvil de Zayn, vio cómo se ponía el cinturón y conversaba con Zayn, luego se fueron.

A Liam no le sorprendía, si era sincero incluso sabía que era lo mejor. Zayn lo recogió también a la salida del colegio, Niall de nuevo no le dio ni una mirada antes de subirse al convertible.

Las siguientes dos mañanas fue lo mismo, luego no era Zayn, era Louis quien pasaba por Niall en las mañanas, Louis intentaba hablarle, pero Liam se concentraba en ver a Niall subirse a un automóvil diferente.

Después de una semana supo que tenía que parar aquello, quizá era lo mejor, pero era el chofer de Niall, si no lo llevaba a ningún lugar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nada, había visto a los jardineros cuchichear cuándo Niall subía en las mañanas a los automóviles de sus amigos.

Así que el Lunes, luego de que se fuera a sus días libres el fin de semana, espero a que Niall bajara, Louis estaba esperándolo con Harry dentro del convertible, los pasos de Niall se escucharon y él lo detuvo con su mano, levantándola para que lo escuchara.

-Escúchame-le dijo- si no voy a ser más tu chofer al menos dímelo, estoy trabajando por nada, tus padres se van a enterar- Niall no le dio ni una mirada- sabes que necesito este trabajo, por Mila- se sentía como un imbécil por decir aquello- si estás haciendo esto para que me despidan, está bien, lo entiendo, pero dímelo, porque las cuentas no van a parar de llegar si de pronto pierdo el trabajo.

Niall se acomodó la mochila y sin decirle nada subió al auto de Louis, vio a Harry hablarle mientras Niall se encogía de hombros. 

Por la tarde fue a recogerlo, porque de todas maneras lo hacía, tenía que salir de la casa para que no lo notaran, aunque era cosa de tiempo, lo sabía.

Se fijó en que el convertible rojo no estaba a la salida del colegio, cosa que no era tan raro, un día Louis tardo en llegar media hora, Niall lo espero a unos metros de la camioneta, sin darle una sola mirada, así que en realidad no era raro.

De todas maneras lo que sí era raro era que Niall estaba caminando directamente hacía el, al llegar levantó la mirada, pero no lo vio a los ojos.

-Puedes tener tu trabajo-su voz sonaba seca- no quiero que a tu hija de pronto le falten cosas, pero cuando me valla no creo que puedas seguir con tu trabajo, así que comienza a buscar en que trabajar, me voy apenas sea mi graduación.

Liam asintió, camino hasta la puerta del piloto, se subió para arrancar, pero vio a Niall todavía fuera de la camioneta, confundido volvió a salir y se acercó.

-¿Niall?

-Eres mi chofer, estoy esperando que me abras la puerta-Niall dijo firmemente- y soy el señor Horan, recuérdalo Payne.

Liam lo observo un momento antes de abrirle la puerta para que subiera, Niall lo hizo, se sentó en el asiento trasero, Liam subió para poder arrancar la camioneta.

-¿A tu casa?-dijo, luego negó-¿A su casa?

Niall estaba sacando sus audífonos, pero cuando escuchó a Liam se detuvo-Por favor, no me hables-pidió- si tengo que decirte algo lo hago, si no es así, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra.

Liam apretó el volante, luego lo llevo a su casa. Cada día era igual, por la mañana Liam le abría la puerta para que entrara, luego había solo silencio, a veces Liam escuchaba la música que Niall oía, era música muy fuerte, cuándo lo recogía era lo mismo.

Un día que fue a recogerlo Louis estaba esperando a los gemelos, le dio un saludo con la mano, luego vieron a Harry bajar corriendo, sus ojos estaban iluminados por Louis, pero antes de llegar a su lado vio a Liam, camino hasta él y sin dudarlo le dio un aventón por el hombro, no importándole que todavía había mucha gente.

-Si yo fuera Niall-le dijo con los dientes apretados- había hecho que te corrieran al instante, había hecho que te humillaran como la infeliz persona que eres, cogiéndote a Niall cuando querías- apretó el puño- eres un hijo de puta.

Liam se puso recto-Ve a tu casa Harry, no te metas en esto.

Harry bufó- Si fuera Niall…

-Pero no lo eres, deja de hacer esta escena, vas a meterme en problemas.

Harry se rio-Debería de hacerlo, para que te fueras a la puritita mierda por todo lo que haces sufrir a Niall, maldito imbécil, ojala hubiera dicho que tenían relaciones, para ver como salías de esa, a ver como tu jodida hija…

Liam lo detuvo-No hables así de mi hija-le murmuró.

-Yo digo lo que quiera de esa niña, me importa poco lo que me digas-Harry se acercó- espero que tú y tu hija sufran mucho, ojala y esa niña sea un estorbo por ser una idiota.

Liam sabía a qué se refería, sabía que no era una palabra al azar, sabía que Niall le había contado de los problemas que tenía su hija.

Lo tomo del hombro y lo apretó fuerte-Es la última vez que dices algo como eso de mi hija…

Louis se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el brazo-Déjalo Liam-le murmuró viéndolo a los ojos.

Liam no dejo de ver a Harry hasta que vio como arrugaba el ceño por el dolor en su hombro-Te callas la puta boca Styles.

Louis le apretó también el brazo-Déjalo Liam, ahora-le dijo más fuerte.

Liam lo soltó y Harry se froto en el hombro, Louis se interpuso y señalo a Liam-No lo vuelvas a tocar-luego se volteo a ver a Harry, le tomo la barbilla para verlo bien-¿Estas bien?-Harry asintió-Ve al auto.

Harry asintió, luego vio a Liam-Me disculpo por lo que dije de tu hija, no fue correcto-luego se alejó para subir al convertible.

Louis se dio la vuelta y Liam le sostuvo la mirada-Dile a tu novio que no se meta en lo que no le interesa.

-No voy a prometerte cosas que Harry no va a cumplir, es el mejor amigo de Niall, lastimaste a su mejor amigo, va a seguir molestándote-suspiro-no lo culpo- luego se alejó un poco- pero no va a volver a decir cosas como esas de tu hija, Harry no cree eso en realidad, solo que está muy enfadado- lo apunto con el dedo- no le vas a volver a poner un dedo encima o voy a tener que arreglar yo las cosas contigo, y no quiero hacerlo.

Liam los vio irse, luego de un rato Niall y Marcel salieron, los llevó a casa de Niall pero antes de que Niall bajara de la camioneta lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

Niall se lo quitó de encima al instante-No me toques.

-¿Por qué les contaste a tus amigos sobre Mila?-le dijo ignorando la protesta de Niall.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a Mila con nadie, ella no es nada tuyo, no tienes derecho a decir nada de su vida, ni decir los problemas que tiene.

Niall parpadeo-No sé de qué hablas.

-Harry dijo algo de Mila-le informó- no quiero que hables de Mila, nunca.

Niall se ajustó la mochila- No voy a volver a hacerlo, nunca haría algo para dañar a Mila, esa niña es lo único bueno que tienes, además la quiero-luego negó- no voy a hablar de ella nunca.

Luego se fue corriendo, Liam lo vio perderse antes de cerrar la puerta de un azote. Durante dos meses fue lo mismo, Harry no se le volvió a acercar, ni el a Harry, Louis a veces hablaba con él y Zayn simplemente lo ignoraba, Marcel hablaba mucho cuando iban con Niall, Liam creía que quizá Marcel estaba un poco enamorado de Niall, o al menos eso parecía.

El día de la graduación de Niall toda la familia viajo en la camioneta, al bajar Liam lo detuvo levantando la mano antes de que se fuera.

-Felicidades Señor Horan-le dijo seriamente.

Niall parpadeo varias veces, luego ladeo la cabeza-Gracias Payne.

*

El día que Niall se fue estaba lloviendo, Liam los llevo al aeropuerto, Maura tenía a su hijo abrazado por los hombros, Bobby hablaba mucho sobre la gran experiencia, Greg le murmuraba a su hermano que había unas grandes vistas en Canadá. Liam sabía que Niall apenas y escuchaba algo.

Cuando llegaron Liam fue por un carro para llevar las maletas, subió todas y los siguió por detrás, en la sala donde esperarían bajo las maletas para la documentación, luego estuvo ahí hasta que Bobby le dijo que podía volver.

-Despídete de mi hijo-Bobby murmuró dándole una palmadita en la espalda- fueron tres años de ser su chofer, cuando lo vuelvas a ver, si es que se ven en unos años va a ser todo un hombre.

Liam hizo justo eso, se acercó a Niall lentamente- Que le vaya bien Señor Horan-dijo Liam- fue un gusto ser su chofer.

Niall levantó la mirada y luego de muchos meses sus ojos se encontraron, ladeo la cabeza-¿Si fue un gustó?-dijo sarcásticamente-claro que sí, no creo que nunca consiguieras ser el chofer de alguien como yo.

-Adiós-le dijo levantando la mano.

Niall la observó un momento, al final la tomo-Adiós.  
Liam regresó a la camioneta, estaba en el estacionamiento, esperando para llevar a los Horan a la casa, vio el convertible de Louis y el automóvil de los papas de Harry y Marcel.

Marcel bajo con muchas maletas y su padre le ayudo a llevarlas, antes de irse le dio un saludo a Liam con la cabeza, Liam lo contestó, Louis le dio una mirada antes de que Harry le tomara de la mano para que caminara.

Zayn llegó minutos después, esta vez sí le dio una mirada, pero Liam no tenía ganas ni ánimos para hacer nada.

Niall salía justo a las 2:00 de la tarde, a pesar de la lluvia nada se había cancelado, justo a la 1:30 Liam escuchó unos pasos, no le sorprendió toparse con los ojos azules.

Niall lo observo a unos metros- Este es el momento en el que corres por el aeropuerto, me dices que lo sientes mucho, que me amas y que quieres que me quede-dijo viéndolo a los ojos- es el momento en el que nos besamos y arreglamos todo antes de que me valla por años a Canadá.

Liam ladeo la cabeza escuchándolo hablar, pero no dijo nada.

-Dime algo-pidió Niall.

Liam suspiro-Tu avión sale en media hora, regresa.

Niall ahogo un gemido- Eres un idiota Liam-le murmuró- no sé cómo diablos te sigo queriendo a pesar de toda la mierda que me dijiste- apretó los ojos- Mila tiene a un insensible por padre, la compadezco.

-Regresa-Liam le dijo- tu avión…

-Sé a qué hora sale mi puto avión-lo detuvo-solo… quítate-le dijo abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, fue a buscar debajo de los asientos y saco una pequeña maletita- lo que te dije de Mila es enserió, la quiero, quiero que este bien, por eso no hice que te despidieran, esa niña no merece pagar por tu puto corazón de piedra.

Liam lo vio darle la maleta-¿Qué es esto?

-Son cosas para Mila-le dijo- y te vas a quedar con ellas sin decir nada, porque me trataste como basura y me destrozaste el corazón, así que vas a aceptar todo, sin decirme nada.

 

Liam tomo la maleta-Gracias.

Niall asintió, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su madre se acercó pausadamente-¿Encontraste lo que se te olvido Niall?-dijo Maura viendo la maleta que Liam tenía en las manos-¿Cariño?

Niall negó-No, no hay nada aquí que se me haya olvidado-vio a Liam- quizá lo deje en la casa o lo empaque sin darme cuenta- se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano de su madre-Vamos mamá.

Maura le dio una mirada a Liam, pero siguió a su hijo, cuándo estaban en el elevador vio por el espejo a Niall cubrirse la mano con sus ojos.

-Shh-Maura lo abrazo fuertemente-ya mi niño-le dijo al oído- todo pasa, no te preocupes.

Niall supo que su madre sabía todo, porque era su mamá, porque no había forma en que estuviera hablando de otra cosa, así que dejo que lo consolara y lo abrazara hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la sala donde estaban todos.

*

Liam vio que faltaban diez minutos para que el avión saliera, cuando escuchó otros pasos se dio la vuelta al instante, pero no era Niall, era Zayn.

El chico camino tranquilamente y se apoyó contra la camioneta, sacando un cigarrillo-¿Quieres?-le dijo a Liam.

-No, no fumo.

-Claro, como no lo vi venir-murmuró Zayn.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

Zayn se encogió de hombros-Ya me despedí de Niall y Marcel, ahora mismo los padres de Niall no paran de llorar, incluso Greg tiene unas lagrimillas, la madre de Marcel lo tiene aferrado mientras su padre le da mil consejo, además Harry tiene la mano de Marcel entre las suyas sin parar de llorar, ni siquiera Louis lo pudo calmar- le dio una calada al cigarrillo- demasiado drama para mí.

Liam lo vio terminarse el cigarrillo, luego esperaron en silencio, a las 2:25 de la tarde un avión despego.

Zayn suspiro-¿Sabes algo?-le dijo, pero no dejo que le contestara-Yo no sé si todo lo que dijiste era verdad o no, solo se una cosa, lo correcto era que Niall se fuera- se acomodó la chaqueta- pero a veces lo correcto no es lo mejor para las personas- le dio una mirada- no creo que sea lo mejor para él, y sinceramente no creo que sea lo mejor para ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Liam preguntó.

-Estas muy pálido Liam, creo que vas a enfermar-se alejó sin decir otra cosa y Liam lo vio irse en su automóvil.

Los Horan bajaron 10 minutos después, él les abrió la puerta, cuando los dejo en casa Bobby le dijo que fuera mañana a la oficina y hablarían de su trabajo.   
Liam le dijo que estaba bien, tomo su auto y regresó a su casa, apenas entro corrió al baño, se arrodillo frente al retrete y vomito.

Sintió las arcadas una y otra vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no solamente del esfuerzo que hacia su garganta, se limpió con la toalla y se quedó sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-¿Liam?-Eleanor le dijo entrando al baño, Mila venía en sus brazos-¿Estas bien?

Liam vio a Mila y extendió los brazos para que la niña lo abrazara, su hija sin dudarlo lo hizo, apoyo su cabecita en su pecho-¿Pa?

Liam vio a Eleanor arrodillarse a su lado-¿Qué paso?  
-Se fue-dijo simplemente.

Eleanor entendió, se puso de pie para limpiar el baño, Liam salió de ahí para que Mila comiera algo, cuando Eleanor tuvo que irse eran apenas las cinco de la tarde. Mila estaba quedándose dormida, así que la recostó en la cama, él se quedó de piernas cruzadas viendo al techo, cuando las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos no hizo el intentó de limpiárselas.

Abrió la maletita que Niall le había dado, tenía juguetes de cuerda para Mila, diademas, unas pulseras muy bonitas y una nota:

“Para Mila, espero que un día puedas leer esto, ojala que sí, te quiero Mila, eres un pequeño Ángel hermoso, intenta no olvidarme, yo nunca lo hare. Ni xx”

Leyó la nota varias veces antes de que del buró sacara un bloc de hojas, tomo una pluma, luego simplemente comenzó a escribir.

“21/07/2010  
A veces, cuándo te veía dormir en los asientos, en verdad creía que eras un ángel…”

*

2015

Liam tuvo que quitarse el nudo de la corbata, su secretaría no podía estar diciéndole aquello.

-¿Qué dijiste Úrsula?-preguntó.

-Que lo buscan, el Señor Niall Horan, dice que no tiene cita, pero que usted lo va a recibir, ¿Qué hago señor?

Liam apretó el teléfono que tenía en la mano- Dame dos minutos y lo dejas entrar.

-Está bien.

Se puso de pie, tenía la garganta un poco cerrada, tenía años sin saber nada de Niall, nada, ni una sola pista, cuando dejo de trabajar en la casa de los Horan para trabajar con uno de sus profesores no volvió a tener noticias de él. 

Ahora trabajaba en una pequeña empresa constructora, era el ingeniero en jefe. Tomo aire, quizá era una broma, pero no, nadie sabía de Niall, solo Eleanor, pero no creía que ella justamente quisiera bromear con él sobre eso. Además estaba de viaje, no creía que se tomara la molestia de jugarle una mala broma.

Cuándo escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse se encontró con los ojos azules de Niall. Pero solo eso era lo mismo, ya no llevaba el cabello rubio, ahora era castaño, y estaba muy crecido, los hombros anchos, seguramente ya no tenía aparatos en los dientes, iba con una chaqueta que parecía muy cara.

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras?-Niall le dijo entrando a su oficina y sentándose en una silla-¿Liam?

Liam reacciono-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Niall paso la mano por el escritorio- Quería ver que tanto habías avanzado-su voz sonaba sarcástica- debo confesar que esperaba que trabajaras en un lugar más grande, esta empresa es muy pequeña Liam, espero que te paguen lo suficiente para mantener a Mila.

Liam arrugó el ceño-Lo hacen, ¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió.

-Llegue la otra semana, de Canadá-dijo tranquilamente- voy a trabajar con mi padre, así que supongo que estoy visitando a los viejos amigos- le dio una mirada- no, olvídalo, no éramos amigos, estoy visitando al tipo que me cogía cuando tenía 17 años, al menos sigues en forma.

Lo vio tomar una de las fotos de su escritorio, estaba con Mila, sobre sus hombros, en una de las clases de Natación de Mila-Esta preciosa-le dijo Niall- es lo único bueno que tienes.

Liam iba a hablar, pero su secretaria lo interrumpió tocando la puerta-Lo siento señor, pero la niña Mila dijo que está retrasado para ir a casa, dijo que le recordara que…

-…van a pasar por ella en una hora-Liam termino-dile que ya voy Úrsula-cuando la secretaria salió, Niall se puso de pie.

-¿Vas a tu casa?-le preguntó-Me gustaría ver a Mila.  
Liam arrugó el ceño, pero tomo su saco y las llaves de su camioneta, le dijo a Niall que lo siguiera, cuando salió vio que Niall se reía bajito.

-¿Es enserió?-le dijo apuntando a la camioneta de Liam-¿La misma camioneta en la que eras chofer?- negó-Patético Liam.

Liam se encogió de hombros-¿Traes coche?

Niall negó- Vamos a recordar viejos tiempos, eres mi chofer, solo que ahora no me voy a abrir de piernas para ti- le dijo maliciosamente.

Liam prefirió ignorarlo, así que se subió a la camioneta, abrió la puerta para que Niall lo hiciera también, en silencio manejo para llegar a su casa, un perro llego corriendo para recibirlo, Niall vio como Liam acariciaba las orejas del perro antes de que se perdiera por ahí.

-Dios papa-escucharon una vocecilla- la niñera se fue, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Niall vio a Mila, seguía igual de bonita, el cabello lo   
tenía muy alborotado, castaño en rizos que estaban muy apretados, era delgada, de tez morena y unos enormes ojos cafés, llevaba unos vestido amarillo y sobre la cabeza una diadema que le detenía que el cabello le cayera sobre los ojos.

-Lo siento cariño-Liam le dijo acercándose, entro a la casa mientras Mila rodaba los ojos- tuve unos asuntos que resolver.

Mila parpadeo para ver si su padre mentía, fue entonces que vio a Niall, arrugó el ceño y lo vio fijamente-¿Quién es?-le dijo a su padre.

Liam la observo-Niall Horan…es un…-luego se detuvo.

Niall entro y tomo la mano de Mila-Soy Niall Horan, conocí a tu padre hace años-le sonrió- sigues igual de hermosa, bonita diadema-le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Mila parpadeo en su dirección-¿Niall?-repitió, luego sus ojos se abrieron-¡Eres Ni!- salió corriendo y la escucharon subir las escaleras, antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba Mila regreso con unas cosas en las manos-¿Tú me diste estas cosas verdad?  
Niall vio los juguetes y las diademas en sus manos, tomo una y vio las florecitas-¿Te gustaron?-dijo asintiendo.

Mila gritó-¡Claro que sí!, son mis favoritas- dejo las cosas en el piso y le abrió los brazos abrazándolo por las piernas-Gracias gracias Ni, pude leer la nota hace muy poquito, apenas aprendí a leer- luego su carita se puso roja- no te recordaba, lo siento.

Niall la cargo para poder verle los ojos- Esta bien, eras pequeña cuando me conociste.

Mila asintió, Liam le tomo el brazo e hizo que saliera del agarre de Niall y la cargo sobre un brazo-¿A qué hora pasan por ti?

Mila vio el reloj de la pared-Cuándo la manecilla chiquita este en el palito-dijo sonriendo.

-Ve por tus cosas, ya van a llegar.

Mila asintió, cuando su padre la bajo, corrió por la casa, Niall le hecho una mirada a todo, era grande y espaciosa, vio las fotos que eran idénticas a las que había visto hacía ya muchos años, arrugando el ceño también noto un juguete pequeñito junto a las fotos, lo tomo en sus dedos.

-Es de Mila, no deja que lo quite de ahí-le murmuró Liam.

Niall le dio vueltas-¿Sabes que fue el que yo le di?

Liam se acercó y quedó a su lado-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Niall no le contestó nada-Si, sé que es el que le diste.

Mila regresó con una bolsita colgada de su mano, tocaron a la puerta y corriendo fue a abrir, Liam la entrego a la madre de una de sus amigas, le pidió que apenas terminara la fiesta le llamara, Mila fue a despedirse de Niall dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vas a estar cuándo vuelva?-quiso saber.  
Niall negó-No creo Mila.

La niña arrugo el ceño, pero no dijo nada, se fue de la casa y Liam cerró la puerta para ver a Niall recargado sobre una pared.

-¿No le falta nada a Mila?-le preguntó cruzado de brazos, viendo hacía el techo.

-¿Disculpa?-Liam le dijo viendo como las manos de Niall se aferraban a sus brazos fuertemente.

-No hice que te corrieran de mi casa hace años por Mila, necesito saber que no le falta nada, que valió la pena.

Liam se acercó, pero no lo toco, sentía que si hacía eso algo malo pasaría- No le falta nada.

Niall bajo la mirada para verlo a los ojos, Liam no supo que paso, pero fueron solo segundos antes de que Niall se acercara y lo tomara del brazo para acercarlo-Eso suena bien-murmuró sobre su cara- eso es lo único que necesitaba saber.

Liam reacciono al instante cuando los labios de Niall se golpearon con los suyos, le dolió la boca, por instinto cerró los ojos, la boca de Niall estaba siendo muy agresiva contra él, las manos le quitaron el saco, luego le sacaron la camisa del pantalón, detuvo esas manos cuando comenzaron a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-Niall-lo llamó alejándose de su cuerpo, Niall agitado lo observo-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Niall se acercó y lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo de nuevo- Tengo 22, tu 30, ya no suena tan catastrófica la diferencia- luego sin decir nada más volvió a besarlo, Liam lo beso de vuelta, tratando de calmar el beso, porque de nuevo la boca le dolía.

Lo guio hasta el sillón y Niall se dejó caer atrayéndolo por el cuello, mientras se besaban Niall se encargó de bajarle el pantalón a Liam, luego se quitó su chaqueta y se desabrocho sus pantalones, Liam lo detuvo por la mano cuando vio que lo empujaba por el pecho para acostarlo.

-Oye…-dijo viéndolo a los ojos- estas muy raro- le tomo de la mejilla-¿No prefieres que antes hablemos?-Niall se quitó las manos de encima- ¿Quieres esto?-Niall asintió-Entonces cálmate un poco.

Vio como Niall arrugaba el ceño, así que el mismo lo empujo contra el sillón, le quitó la camisa y le beso el cuello, Niall le apretó los hombros con mucha fuerza, Liam con cuidado metió sus manos en su bóxer, toco el miembro.

Era más grande de cómo lo recordaba, aunque era obvio que sería así, luego la tregua que en silencio había hecho para llevar las cosas según su ritmo se acabó, porque Niall lo volvió a empujar contra el sillón, le bajo el bóxer y el mismo lo hizo también, luego antes de que Liam pudiera detenerlo Niall se penetro a sí mismo con el miembro de Liam. 

-¡Joder!-Niall gritó, Liam intentó llevar una mano a su mejilla, pero el rubio lo alejó volteando el rostro, Niall no dijo nada más, pero Liam veía el ceño arrugado en cada penetración, lo ayudo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, pero Niall las quitó y llevo las manos de Liam hasta encima de su cabeza, las dejo ahí, luego cerró los ojos y apoyo la frente contra Liam, mientras se movía tan fuerte que las caderas de Liam estaban doliendo.

No aguanto mucho, quizá era la sorpresa de ver a Niall, o lo diferente que se veía, quizá era también lo caliente que Niall se sentía, pero no pudo evitar correrse dentro de Niall minutos después, Niall se lo saco y jadeando se quedó sentado sobre sus muslos, Liam notó el miembro erecto de Niall, lo tomo con su mano, pero Niall negó moviendo sus manos, Liam no le hizo caso y movió sus manos masturbando a Niall.  
Niall sintió que Liam tomaba su cabeza para apoyarla contra su hombro, lo mordió-Por favor-le dijo bajito apretando los ojos- has que termine rápido, por favor, por favor.

Liam hizo justo eso, le basto mover su mano para que Niall la llenara con su semen, lo sintió respirar profundo, luego le beso la mejilla antes de alejarse.

La cara de Niall estaba muy roja y podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos-Quítate-le pidió Niall- déjame.

Liam confundido por la nueva actitud se alejó, Niall tomo su ropa y se la puso mientras el hacía lo mismo-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó tocándole el hombro.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-Niall le gritó alejándose-Esto no debió de ser así-dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Niall?

Niall lo enfrentó a la cara-Debí de haberte cogido contra una pared, tan fuerte para que sintieras el dolor que…-negó- púdrete Liam.

Liam vio como camino hasta la puerta antes de darse la vuelta, vio como levantaba el puño y se lo estampaba en la mandíbula, Liam dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el dolor se le paso por toda la cara.

-Hijo de puta-Niall le dijo con rencor, luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás-Tenía años queriendo hacer eso- Liam lo vio derramar una sola lágrima-solo que no se siente como pensé que se sentiría.

No detuvo a Niall cuándo salió de la casa, se sentó en el sillón por una hora antes de levantarse y ponerse ropa nueva.

*

-¿Liam?

Liam se dio la vuelta buscando la voz, cuando vio quien era le sonrió de verdad-¿Cómo has estado Nitza?

Nitza dejo el trapo que tenía sobre uno de los muebles y bajo corriendo las escalera-Muchacho-le dijo tomándolo por las mejillas-tenía años sin saber de ti, ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Cómo está tu hija?

Liam sonrió-Lo siento, Mila está bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí Liam?

-Me dejaron entrar, tengo que ver a Niall, una de las muchachas fue a llamarlo.

Nitza quería conversar más con Liam-¿Estas casado?

Liam negó-Todavía no-vio a Niall bajar las escaleras, llevaba todavía unos pants, una playera sin mangas, además el cabello lo tenía revuelto-¿Me dejas hablar a solas con Niall?

-¿Vas a dejar que ve a Mila?-Nitza preguntó.

-Claro que sí, voy a llamarte.

Nitza se fue dándole un beso, Niall se detuvo a unos metros-¿Qué quieres?

Liam se agacho a tomar la maletita que había llevado-No sé qué paso ayer-le dijo de frente- bueno, se porque paso, sé que estas todavía muy enfadado- le dejo la maleta a sus pies- hace años le diste a mi hija esta maleta con cosas para ella, y una nota, yo no deje que ella te olvidara, lo viste ayer, sabía quién eras- suspiro viéndolo a los ojos- quiero que ahora tu recibas esa maleta, tiene algunas cosas que creo que pueden darte respuestas, cuándo termines por favor llámame- le dejo una tarjeta.

Niall la observo y la tomo luego de unos segundos- ¿Por qué debería?

-No deberías, no sé si lo vas a hacer, pero quiero que tengas la posibilidad de comunicarte conmigo sin verme la cara- luego se dio la vuelta- solo te pido que veas lo que hay dentro.

*

Niall entró a su habitación y dejo en la cama la maleta, era de esas que su madre tenía para guardar las cosas del baño, recordaba haberla sacado el día que se iba a ir a Canadá, se puso de pie viéndola sobre la cama. Al final se subió a la cama y se cruzó de piernas, la abrió lentamente.

 

Eran cartas, fue lo primero que noto, luego se fijó que algunas no eran cartas, que eran simplemente notas en pedazos de papel, dibujos en servilletas, letras detrás de boletos de una función de cine.  
Tomo uno de los boletos y le dio la vuelta.

“12/05/2012

Vi la película de Amanecer parte I, fue aburrido, pero   
me acorde de ti cuando salió una de las canciones de Bruno Mars, me pregunto si todavía sigues escuchando sus canciones, supongo que sí, te sigo extrañando”

El nudo en la garganta se le hizo enorme, esparció con sus manos los papeles, en cada uno de ellos estaba la letra grabada de Liam, trato de leerlas todas al mismo tiempo, pero solo percibía algunas palabras, decidió separarlas por cartas, por notas, por papeles al azar y por boletos, luego se recostó contra la cama.

*

“24/12/2010

Es navidad, Mila tiene un enorme coche para que lo lleve a la guardería, le tome una foto, quizá algún día te la muestre, va bien en la escuela, está dormida, no dejo de extrañarte este día, espero que estés pasándola vienen Canadá, te sigo extrañando”

*  
“15/06/2011

Vi a tu mama el otro día, fui a comprar un juguete para Mila, estaba en el centro comercial con tu sobrina, la hija de Greg, no puedo creer que ya seas tío, debes de ser muy consentidor, te sigo extrañando”

*  
“23/11/2011

Es de madrugada, me siento solo, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, abrazándome por la espalda, tu frente me llegaba apenas a lo alto de la espalda, ojala regresaras, te sigo extrañando”

*  
“17/12/2012

Me compre una camioneta como la que manejaba en tu casa, Mila la escogió, recuerdo que a ti también te gustaba, mi hija no para de ponerse diademas con florecitas, creo que le van a crecer flores en la cabeza, te sigo extrañando”

*  
“01/01/2013

Ya paso otro año, todavía te sigo extrañando”

*

“21/08/2015

Te extraño Niall”

Niall arrugó esa nota de la servilleta, era del día anterior.

*

Niall tardó casi tres horas en terminar de leer, las cartas las leyó varias veces, porque notaba lo arrugado de algunas partes, lágrimas que hacían difícil leer las cosas.

Comió en el cuarto esa tarde, de todas maneras empezaba a trabajar la próxima semana, no tenía nada que hacer, al caer la noche por fin tomo su celular y marco el número de Liam.

-¿Qué era todo eso?-preguntó cuándo Liam contestó.

-¿Las leíste?

-Contéstame.

Lo escuchó suspirar- Cada vez que te extrañaba tanto que quería ir a buscarte a donde fuera-le dijo- escribía algo, sentía que estaba más cerca de ti.

-Son más de 1000 notas-Niall murmuró cerrando los ojos y pegando su celular a la oreja.

-1025- Liam le murmuró quedito-¿Qué piensas?

-Que no se arregla nada con esas cosas, que no me dices nada, que las palabras que me dijiste hace años fueron crueles.

-Vamos a hablar- Liam le pidió-¿Voy a tu casa?

Niall abrió los ojos-Es tarde.

-No importa.

-¿Y Mila?

Liam no contestó al instante, cuando lo hizo Niall escuchó que sonaba contrariado-Voy a despertarla, vamos a ir a hablar contigo.

Niall se rio bajito-Tu hija no tiene que decirme nada-luego suspiro- soy un idiota, pero quédate ahí, yo voy a tu casa.

Antes de que Liam le dijera algo, le colgó, se cambió rápidamente, fue al cuarto de su madre y toco antes de entrar.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-Maura se dio la vuelta, Bobby estaba dormido y Niall entro sin hacer ruido-¿Vas a salir?

Niall lo pensó un momento-Voy a ver a Liam- le dijo viéndola a los ojos-¿Me prestas tu coche?

Maura se terminó de poner la crema-¿Vas a regresar a dormir?-le preguntó levantando la ceja.

-Mamá…

-Tómalas, están en la cocina-le murmuró, tomo su mano antes de darse la vuelta- Por favor, dile a Liam que traiga a esa niña a vernos.

Niall abrió los ojos-No sé qué va a pasar mamá-le dijo sincerándose.

-Yo sé que sí- Maura sonrió.

*

Liam se puso de pie cuando vio un auto estacionarse frente a su casa, se limpió el pantalón, pero no se movió de los escalones donde estaba, prefirió encontrar a Niall en la salida de su casa, lo vio bajar y caminar hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos.

-Esto funciona así-le dijo Niall levantando una mano-yo voy a hacerte unas preguntas y tú las vas a contestar, sinceramente, luego ya veremos.

Liam asintió.

-¿Cómo estuviste todos estos años?, sin que minimices ni hagas nada más grande, respecto a que me fuera, obviamente.

Liam se rasco la cabeza- Muy mal, pésimo, quise detenerte en el aeropuerto cuándo volviste ese día a darme las cosas para Mila.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-dijo Niall bajito.

-Porque tenías una vida que hacer, tenías que vivir para poder saber si estar a mi lado era lo que en verdad deseabas…

Niall bufó-Tu forma de hacer las cosas fueron terribles, no tenías porqué ponerme a prueba, yo sabía lo que querías.

-¿Lo sabías?-Liam le dijo-Tenías 14 años cuándo te encaprichaste conmigo.

Niall le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se callara- Yo hago las preguntas, tu no-le recordó- y no estaba encaprichado contigo, te amaba- se detuvo- te odie tanto, puta madre me lastimaste tanto Liam, cada palabra que dijiste- negó-¿Por qué las dijiste?

-¿Qué podía ofrecerte?- Liam dijo bajito- Apenas y podía mantener a una niña, mantenerme a mí mismo, no tenía nada, y tú eras tan brillante, desde que te conocí eras deslumbrante, yo tenía 22 años y tú 14 Niall, me convencí de que todo lo que hicimos estuvo muy mal, pero no podía parar, te me metiste tan hondo, Niall no estaba en mis planes quererte así, no lo estaba, tenía una niña que va a ser siempre mi responsabilidad y lo que más me importe, te dije esas cosas para que te alejaras de mí, para que fuera más sencillo cuándo te fueras.

-¿Lo fue?

-Ni un poco, me sentí peor, porque te veía triste todos los días, yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir jamás…

Niall lo detuvo-¿Me querías? 

-Te quiero-Liam le murmuró.

-¿No era solo sexo entonces?

Liam negó-Lo intente, intente que todo fuera solo sexo, pero me enamore de ti, ¿Sabes cómo me sentía? Ya me había equivocado con Danielle, ahora me enamoraba de un adolescente que tenía ocho años menos, sentía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Niall lo pensó antes de hablar- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Liam se acercó, el viento les pego en el rostro a ambos, luego le tomo una mano y la apretó fuerte- Pedirte perdón- sonrió de lado- te amo Niall, me duele mucho no haberte visto en años, ayer que entraste a mi oficina tuve ganas de llorar, luego en mi casa fuiste diferente, pero todo tu cuerpo encajo perfectamente en el mío…

Niall negó- No hables de eso, no debí dejar que pasara.

Liam asintió-Estas muy fuerte-dijo sin poder evitarlo-Te ves muy bien, tu cuerpo esta…

Niall le dio un golpe más fuerte-Cállate, no estás en condiciones de decir esas cosas, todavía no termino de preguntar.

-Lo siento.

Niall suspiro viendo al cielo, noto unas luces prendidas en la parte alta de la casa de Liam, supo que tenía que decir-¿Me vas a dejar ver a Mila?

-¿Qué?

-Sí yo decido que no quiero tenerte en mi vida de nuevo, no al menos amorosamente-especifico-¿Puedo seguir viendo a Mila?

Liam asintió-Claro que sí, puedes verla cuándo quieras.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-Niall dijo cansado.

-Lo que desees ofrecerme-Liam dijo-ya no puedo decirte más cosas, te quise mucho, te amo mucho ahora mismo, pero voy a respetar lo que decidas, creo que ahora puedo confiar plenamente en las decisiones que tomes, creciste.

Niall lo observo durante unos minutos, luego asintió-Me tengo que ir-le dijo- Quizá te llame, o quizá no- tomo aire- no lo sé Liam, tengo que pensarlo.

Liam lo siguió hasta que estuvo frente al auto de Niall, sin poder evitarlo le abrió la puerta para que entrara, Niall sonrió un poco. Se alejó del automóvil y Liam lo vio irse, regresó a su casa, cuándo abrió la puerta Mila estaba sentada al final de la escalera.

-¿Era Ni?-preguntó.

Liam se sentó a su lado-Sí.

-¿No se queda a dormir con nosotros?-murmuró Mila recostando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Liam.

-No hoy linda.

Mila levantó la mirada para ver a su padre- ¿Mañana?

-No lo sé Mila-Liam le dijo sinceramente.

*

Se despertó la mañana del sábado porque su celular no dejaba de sonar, se quitó la manita de Mila del pecho, la noche pasada había dormido en su cama, luego de que Niall se fuera y la encontrara en las escaleras.

Vio el identificador de llamadas y se apresuró a contestar-Hola Niall.

-¿Qué hacen los sábados?-preguntó Niall.

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿Mila y yo?

-Pues claro.

-Tiene entrenamiento de natación, luego la llevo al cine o al centro comercial, o vemos una película en casa- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tengo que llevar algo para ir al entrenamiento?

Liam sonrió ampliamente-Tu bañador, si quieres, los papas de las niñas tienen que estar dentro del agua con ellas, apenas y comenzó a nadar hace poco.

-¿A qué hora se van?

Liam vio el reloj del celular-En una hora-le dijo.

-Está bien-Niall le murmuró-voy a estar en media hora en tu casa.

Luego colgó.

Liam no se permitió comenzar a pensar en cosas grandes, porque la noche pasada Niall le había dicho que quería seguir viendo a Mila, aunque no tuvieran nada. Cambio a Mila y saco la mochila que llevaban los sábados al entrenamiento.

-Niall nos va a acompañar- le dijo a Mila mientras le daba un jugo.

-¿Niall?-Mila lo observo desde la barra de la cocina donde Liam la había sentado.

-Ni-corrigió Liam-El nombre de Ni es Niall, ¿Lo sabes? ¿Recuerdas que te lo dijo?

Mila lo pensó un momento-Claro que sí.

Liam rodo los ojos, sabía que no era así, tocaron a la puerta y corriendo tomo a Mila en brazos y abrieron la puerta.

-Hey-Niall le dijo a Mila- ¿Lista?

Mila vio a su padre, luego asintió-¿Vas a meterte a la alberca conmigo?

-Quizá- le dijo sonriendo, le dio una mirada a Liam-Hola.

-Hola-lo pensó solo un poco antes de abrazarlo con una mano, Niall le regresó el abrazo-¿Trajiste el bañador?

-Esta en el auto-Niall le dijo-Hoy voy a ser su chofer, vamos.

Liam subió a Mila en el asiento trasero del automóvil, le puso el cinturón y dejo sus cosas junto a ella antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le dijo viéndolo de reojo.

Niall empezó a conducir-No me hables mientras conduzco, siempre me lo dijiste.

-¿Alguna vez me hiciste caso?-Liam dijo con cariño.  
Niall sonrió un poco-Hazme caso tu a mí.

*

En la alberca Liam dejo que Niall entrara con Mila al agua, cuando una niña le pregunto a Mila quien era Niall, la niña dijo que era su próximo papá. Vio a Niall sonreírle, no la corrigió.

Pero no se hizo ilusiones, Niall podía simplemente no querer hacer enojar a Mila.

*

Fueron al centro comercial a comer algo, fueron a un McDonald’s, Niall le compro a Mila varias cajitas felices solamente para que tuviera todos los juguetes.

-Toma-le dijo Niall a Liam sin verlo a los ojos. Era uno de los juguetes, una camionetita donde se metía la muñequita, era rosa- Ponlo en la repisa de las fotos, quiero verla cuándo valla a tu casa.

Sonrió bobamente, pero de nuevo no quiso hacerse muchas ilusiones, Niall podía ir a su casa a ver a Mila, sin necesidad de tener algo con él.

*

Liam puso una película de Disney mientras regresaba por las palomitas de maíz a la cocina, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Niall acercándose lentamente.

-Me gustan las palomitas con caramelo, tienes que comprar más-Niall lo vio a los ojos.

Liam lo detuvo por el brazo cuando iba a salir de la cocina-¿Estas volviendo conmigo?

-¿Cuándo estuvimos juntos?-dijo Niall secamente, luego se disculpó-Lo siento, no quiero hablarte de esta manera, Quiero intentarlo, poco a poco ¿Sí?

Liam asintió-Claro, claro-sonrió-¿Puedo besarte?

-Claro-se acercó y dejo que Liam le besara despacio, capturando sus labios tranquilamente, podían oír a Mila cantar con la película-por favor, no me lo preguntes.

Regresaron a ver la película Mila se quedó en el centro, casi al final de la película terminó dormida con la cabeza en las piernas de Niall, Liam le acaricio los rizos despeinados, luego dejo el brazo sobre los hombros de Niall, el chico sonriendo de lado se acercó un poco.

-Mi madre quiere ver a Mila-le dijo cuándo los créditos comenzaron a salir en la televisión.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que sabía lo que pasaba entre nosotros-Niall murmuró quedito, para no despertar a Mila- nunca me lo ha dicho directamente, pero sé que lo sabía.

Liam se sorprendió-¿No le importaba?

Encogiéndose de hombros Niall contestó-Creo que no, quizá podríamos llevarla a Mila un día a verla.

Liam asintió-Claro que sí.

-Mi madre es una abuela muy consentidora-Niall dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

Liam quiso llorar en ese momento, sabía lo que significaba lo que Niall acababa de decir-Maura va a adorar a Mila.

-Lo sé- Niall quitó con el control el canal del DVD y dejo una película en la televisión- Mila es hermosa, igual que su padre-dijo tratando de no sonreír.

Liam le volteo la cara, le beso las mejillas mientras Niall sonreía, luego le beso los labios, y ahora si se permitió ilusionarse, podía ver a Niall en esa casa, despertando en su cama todos los días, podía verlo con Mila todos los días, podía verlo llevando a Mila a la escuela.

Niall se puso de pie para ir al baño, cuando regreso Liam tenía a Mila en brazos, peinándole los cabellos, el chico se sentó a su lado, lo rodeo con un brazo y Liam metió uno por su cintura, Niall le puso algo en la mano antes de cerrar los ojos.

-No sé si voy a escribirte tantas como tú a mí, pero lo voy a intentar.

Liam arrugó el ceño, pero luego sonriendo se fijó en que era un pedazo de la cajita feliz de donde comieron esa tarde.

“22/08/2015

Quiero a tu hija, te quiero a ti también, me gusto esta tarde, me gusto la comida, siempre te extrañe, y te amo, Niall xx”

*

Aqui dejame un comentario :)) Gracias!! y los kudos se agradecen tambien.


End file.
